Dared to believe
by Tvat
Summary: Bella and Alice fall deeply in love with each other but Alice have a complicated past that not even she knew about. An Alice/Bella love story, rated M for future chapters.
1. First encounter

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you find it interesting ;) It's an **

**Bellice fiction, and they are both human. Though vampires do exist. **

**Warning if you do not like ****girl on girl stories, stop reading now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight material used in this story, it all belongs to SM. **

* * *

Dared to believe

**Bella POV**

To think that I actually managed to get in to this collage is a miracle, and I had been on clouds the entire summer thinking about it. I had applied to a numerous amount of colleges but my highest hope had the entire time been the one I was now on my way to, The university of Cambridge. It's not that I didn't know that I hade pretty impressive grades, all do to having too much free time, but rather that I knew that getting into one of the countries finest universities required connections and that was something I did not have. My father was the police chef of a tiny town called Forks where my mother also worked as a kinder garden teacher. Their range of connections didn't reach far out from Forks, and to think either of them knowing anybody that had an influence on the right people to be able to get me into this specific college is just ridicules. Still, I didn't really care. I mean come on, I was just accepted into on of the countries finest colleges, who was I to ask questions? So now when I was sitting on the plane to Virginia, where the school was located, I couldn't help but to smile when I thought about my upcoming future.

When I got of the plane I could feel my legs being stiff after the hours of traveling, and I tried my best to discreetly stretch them out. The bus to the school wasn't going to be in for half an hour, and the thought of sitting the time out made my legs feel even worse, so I decided that I was going to take a look around the airport.

After walking around the airport for a good twenty minutes I decided to go over to the place where the bus was suppose to arrive, not wanting to miss it and be late the very first day. Even though there weren't anything we were suppose to do today accept moving into the rooms and get to know our new roommates I didn't want to be late for that. First impression is very important, and I didn't want me running late to be their first impression.

I wonder what my new roommates are like. What if they were these super rich geniuses that thought that a little girl from the small town Forks was a disgrace to their school? Or maybe these really cool open minded students that would love to take me to all of the coolest places and introduce me to all of the coolest people. I wish.

Trapped in my own thoughts I didn't notice how I was walking straight at girl that was looking at the bus schedule, and just a second too late I realized what was about to happened. Damn my clumsiness. My action sent both of us falling to the ground with me on top. I heard the girl give a surprised shriek and then we both laid still on the ground. I pulled myself up by my arms so that I was hovering right above the girl. When I looked at her my breathing stopped. The girl that was less then a couple of inches from me was absolutely beautiful. She was very small, or petite is a better word for it, and I felt rather large on top of her. She had black short and rather spiky hair that framed her face perfect, and her facial features had a kind of fierce but still soft look to them. I was close enough that I could feel her smell hitting my senses. It was a light smell of a mixture between cinnamon, vanilla and something I couldn't quite place. It made me shiver slightly. The only thought that popped up in my head when I looked at her were `angel'. And then there were her eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, and I couldn't stop myself from looking straight into them. They had a very dark green color, but had like golden sprinkles in them and it fascinated me. When I was looking into them I noticed that they looked rather surprised and suddenly realized where I was. I pushed myself of the beautiful girl, and started to pull myself up to my feet and she did the same.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Damn I'm so clumsy! Did you get hurt?" I was speaking so fast I'm wasn't even sure she understood a word I just said.

"No it's okay, and don't worry I'm not hurt" She said with a small smile in a very soft and girly voice. I felt a bit dazzled by the smile and couldn't manage to get any response to pass my mouth. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." She suddenly got a worried look on her face, and I felt embarrassed thinking how I must look. I felt my cheeks starting to turn red and a blush starting to spread across my face. "That's better, but are you sure you are okay?" She said now hiding a giggle.

"Ehm yeah, sorry about that…" I said, my face now red as a tomato.

"My name is Alice, nice to meet you" she said with a wide smile across her face and her hand stretching forward. I couldn't help but to smile back at her and taking her hand to shake it. The moment our hands touched it felt like an electric current went trough my whole body and I could feel my heartbeat increase violently. Her hand felt so soft against my own, and when I looked into her eyes I thought I could see her eyes soften even more for a moment.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you to" I said, and just as I saw that she was about to say something, the bus pulled up right beside us and I realized that it was the bus I was getting on. She looked at the bus and then back at me.

"Are you too going on this one" she asked while nodding against the bus standing right beside us. Too? She was taking it? But it was a privet bus which only had the school as destination?

"Yes, you too?" Even though I had heard her earlier statement I had to ask her.

"If it's the one going to Cambridge, which I suspect by looking at the Cambridge logo covering the whole bus, then yes" She said while again trying to stop a giggle.

" Oh, right" Just as a was about to ask her if she wanted to sit with me the bus ride down, the bus driver announced that the bus was leaving in three minutes. Suddenly I remembered that I had my bags standing in the reception and if I was going to get them in the bus within three minutes I had to hurry. I turned around and started to speed walk against my bags, leaving a surprised looking Alice behind me. She yelled my name after me but I figured I explain on the bus, my priority right now was getting on the bus with my luggage in time.

I had made it just in time, and was now stepping inside the large bus and giving the bus driver my ticket. I started to walk down the aisle, looking for a free seat and wishing that I would find one beside Alice. Then I spotted her, sitting in the middle of the bus with a boy by her side and they seemed to be in a quite deep conversion. I felt my heart drop for a second, but then she turned and looked at me. She gave me a smile and a small wink. I smiled back at her, and went to sit at the back of the bus. At least she didn't seem to despise me that much, even if that had to be one of the worst first impression I had possible given. I fell asleep after just a couple of minutes, and found myself dreaming of Alice.

The dream was very short, and the scene that kept repeating in my hand were us laying on the ground, her on top of me. Though this time neither of us made any attempt to get up, and we were both locked in each others gaze, smiling at one and another. Suddenly she reached down and softly caressed my cheek. She then leaned down and blew a soft gust of air right below my ear. My whole body shivered at this, and I closed my eyes and gave away a soft moan. She then placed her lips right by my ear and slowly whispered `Bella, I love you'.

This is how the dream repeated itself over and over again, and I could feel my heart rate fly each time she spoke the words. Do I need to say that it was my best dream ever?

* * *

**Okay everybody, that was chapter 1! I hope you didn't think it was too bad, but if you did you are more then welcome to come with maybe some tips in how I could improve****? I would love to continue this story if you are interested! That was all for now!**

**/Tvat **


	2. Was it even possible

**Hello again! That was really fun and seeing that I am already finished with chapter two I thought I might as well post it to.**** And I know there isn't that much Bella/Alice action in it but I felt like Alice had to have a little background. **

**Thank you so incredibly much everybody for showing interest in my little story, kinde strange how happy you actually get :D! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight material used in this story, it all belongs to SM. **

* * *

**Was it even possible?**

**Alice POV**

I was really disappointed when I saw Daniel walking right towards where I was sitting. I was wishing that Bella, the mystery girl that had bumped into me and totally transfixed me, would maybe sit with me. But I knew that Daniel and I had a whole lot to talk about and couldn't deny him if he asked to sit.

"Hi Alice, may I sit with you?" He looked quite nervous, and I could totally understand why. We hadn't exactly left things on good terms.

"Sure Daniel" I said and smiled a little, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Our breakup had been quite ugly, with him cheating on me and everything.

I had forgiven him by now, but it had taken over six moths before I was even ready to pick up the phone when he tried to call. After we talked things over by mail and he had apologized more times that I could count and I had said that he was forgiven I was no longer blaming him. But we hadn't seen each other in person since the day when I had found a clip on the computer where he was having sex with one of the girls that he worked with. I had simply slapped him in the face, taken my things and left. Quite dramatic, I know, but the only thing that I could think of doing at that moment.

Our relationship had always been okay, but we had never had that sparkly love that everyone talked so much about. What we had was more comfortable and to be totally honest more of a sister and brother relationship, part from the sex part of course. But that to had never been more than average either. Not that I had much to compare to with, him being my first and only sex partner and all, but I always thought that it had to be more to what it was. We never kissed during sex, the light was always out and it never lasted over six minutes. That with foreplay included. He had never managed to make me come, but that was okay because I always felt safer doing it by my own. It was a very privet moment and I didn't feel like it was a moment I was ready to share with him. It never bothered him and I wasn't anything we discussed. It was like the rest of our relationship, what not said did not exist.

I have to say, I wasn't surprised when I found out about him cheating. I actually felt a kind of relief that I had a good reason to break up with him, that I wasn't the one to be blamed for ending it. The six months without him had been the best in a long time, and the only reason I didn't answer his tries to contact me was because I didn't want the feeling of relief to disappear. The things I missed weren't him personal, it was the human closeness and that I could find within my friends as well. It was only a week ago that I found out that we were going to the same college, just my luck. We hadn't talked about it, he had just stated it in his last email and I didn't really know what to think. So now was the time to talk things over.

"So how have you been?" He asked, still looking rather nervous.

"Good. Been a little nervous with moving so far from home you know but it's alright. You?" I asked. I didn't really liked this chat, I knew that we had to talk but the small talk felt a little much and I was beginning to get a bit twitchy.

"Mm, fine. The same you know. Well… How do you think we should do this? Do you still want to be friends?" He actually looked like he had a small amount of hope in the question, but I knew what I had to do.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I don't think that is such a great idea. I mean I have forgiven you and all but I think that would be pushing the limit a little" I tried to be as calm as possible while talking, trying to convince him not to argue. Sure, I enjoyed spending time with him as a friend but the fear of him wanting more told me to just let it be.

Just then I saw Bella entering the bus. After giving the bus driver her ticket she started walking down the bus aisle, she appeared to be looking for something. I felt a little flame of hope lighting in my gut, thinking it might be me she was looking for but then my rational side told me she was just looking for a free space. Then I saw that she had spotted me where I was sitting, and when she saw Daniel she looked kind of disappointed. I couldn't help but to smile at her when I saw this, and give her a little wink. She smiled back at me and then went past us to go to the back of the bus. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy just by her smile. Sigh.

"It's okay, I understand. I won't ask questions." He looked composed when talking, but in his voice I could still trace a line of sadness. My mind was still on Bella when I saw him starting to look around, probably looking for a free seat. There weren't any, at least not in our eyesight.

"It's okay Daniel, you can sit here. I think I'm going to sleep the whole trip so it wont bother me" He looked at me, hesitating before giving me a faint smile and then nodded.

The talk I though was going to be awkward and long turned out to be totally fine. I had said what I wanted and he seemed to be okay with it. I felt my mood getting brighter by the second.

I was in a half asleep/half awake state and my mind went back to the moment when Bella bumped into me.

I had been standing looking at the bus schedule, trying to find out if I had been late and would be forced to order a taxi. The schedule made absolutely no sense at all, and I was getting quite upset by the fact that I was going to on of the best colleges in the country but I couldn't figure out a simple traffic schedule. Embarrassing!

Just as I was considering either to wait until someone that looked nice would come by and I could ask for help or just call a taxi, I was thrown to the ground. I felt myself giving a small surprised shriek at the sudden action and then, after lying on the floor for a moment, slowly opening my eyes when I felt the pressure on my body disappear. I looked up and what my eyes met was beyond words. It's a girl laying just a few inches away from me, holding herself up by her arms that are placed at both sides of my body. She looked startled and I can tell that she wasn't breathing, and she was looking me straight in the eyes. The eyes staring down at me had a dark brown color, and looking into them I it felt like there is no end to the depths behind them. Even though I was looking into her eyes, I could se that her brown hair had created a surrounding wall around our faces. Then I noticed her face. The most outstanding I could find, besides those binding eyes, was her lips. They looked so full and soft, and I could se that her lower lip is slightly bigger then her top. While studying this girl I felt my body starting do react to having her this close. My breathing was getting heavier and I could feel the goose bumps traveling down my neck. I still couldn't help but to stare straight into those chocolate eyes of hers when suddenly I could se her flinch. She started to move away from body, and I could feel a strain of disappointment hitting my stomach. I pushed it aside.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Damn I'm so clumsy! Did you get hurt?" She said so fast I had a hard time catching what it was she was saying. Still, I could hear her voice and thought to myself that it was like soft music. Now when we both were standing I was able to look at her body for real and what I saw I couldn't help but to like.

"No it's okay, and don't worry I'm not hurt" I couldn't help but to smile a little while saying this, she looked so timid and scared that I just wanted her to feel that I wasn't angry. Then when I looked at her I thought she looked a little sick. Was something wrong?

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Then I saw her cheeks gaining color and her face turning to bright red. I could tell she was embarrassed. Could she get any more adorable? "That's better, but are you sure you are okay?" I tried to hide a giggle bubbling up inside of me while asking her this.

"Ehm yeah, sorry about that…" She said, her face still having the same bright red color to it.

"My name is Alice, nice to meet you" I said with a smile and my hand stretching forward. She smiled back at me at this and took my hand. Wow. I would never have though that a simple handshake could bring such emotion, but oh yes it could. My whole body went rigid I felt myself struggling to keep my balance. Luckily enough, just when I though I would melt on the spot she spoke again.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you to" She said, seeming quite taken. I was just about to ask her where she was from and where she was going, when suddenly a bus pulled over right beside us. I read the logo and discovered it was the Cambridge bus. I then looked back at Bella and then it hit me.

"Are you too going on this one" I said nodding to the bus. Why else would she stand on this platform? Please let it be so!

"Yes, you too?" She actually looked hopeful while asking. The feeling I got from that was happy, to say the least.

"If it's the one going to Cambridge, which I suspect by looking at the Cambridge logo covering the whole bus, then yes" I said while looking at the gigantic letters that said Cambridge, and couldn't stop myself ad giggling a little.

" Oh, right" She answered, looking down slightly. Then, just as she was about to say something, the bus driver announced that it would be taking of in three minutes. Bella suddenly got a worried look on her face, then turned around and started to almost run in the other direction. Had I done something wrong? I called her name in her direction, but she didn't turn around. A bit taken down at how the whole situation had ended I turned to the bus and got on.

After reliving the whole scene again I started thinking over my reactions. Why had a felt the way I did? I mean, as far as I know I am completely straight and am not suppose to get these feelings around a girl. Especially not someone you only met one time in about five minutes. Maybe I was turning sick? Hmm…no I felt perfectly fine, accept the detail that my stomach was full of butterflies at the mere thought that she and I were going to be in the same school for a very long time. I would be seeing her daily. Could I cope with being around her without doing something about these feelings of mine? After thinking about it for I don't know how long I decided that keeping away from her was not an option. The least I could do was maybe try to be her friend. That way I could be around he like a normal person, and I didn't need to tell her that I was obsessed crazy person. Could you even be obsessed by a person after only meeting them once? Apparently.

* * *

**That was chapter two! Sorry it didn't contained**** that much new scenes, but I felt like I wanted to give you Alice's feelings to ;) **


	3. Shivers

**I love you all! I have been getting wonderful responses to my two chapters, and it has really gotten me inspired to keep writing. Thank you so much! **

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight material used in this story, it all belongs to SM. **

* * *

**Shivers**

Bella POV

"Bella" It was so soft. The voice sounded so soft, like a gust of wind could carry away the sound so easily. "Bella" The sound was just as soft, but somehow a little more clear now. Like the source of the sound was getting closer. " Bella come on, wake up" Now the sound was close, and when I opened and saw Alice face just above my own there was no surprise. Of course the angelic voice belonged to the girl of my dreams.

"Bella are you okay? We have to get of before the bus driver throws us out" She said, and I could hear the humor in her voice. Then it hit me. I was not in my dream, I was sitting on the bus just outside my future home, Cambridge. I felt my brain starting to function again and got up on my feet. In the rush I forgot that I could not do such a rash move without tripping even if I was one hundred percent focused, and even less when my brain was hazed from sleeping. I felt the ground starting to close up very fast and prepared myself for the pain. Then I felt two hands grab me by the waist, not able to completely stop the fall but at least making the fall a little lighter.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was colored with worries and I just couldn't stop from laugh at her concerned facial expression.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me" I said under my laughter. Her face turned from worried to relived to amused, all under the period of three seconds. When my fit of laughter had eased I suddenly became very, very aware of how close we were. Again. I was so loving this day. I was lying on the floor at the foot of two of the bus seats and she was right above me, holding me tightly by the waist with one hand and the other placed onto one of the seats. I was breathing quite heavy after my little laugh attack just moments ago.

"Hm, we really do seem to get in this position a lot" She said, trying to sound humorous but I thought I heard something else there deep in her voice. Suddenly she dropped my waist and laid both of her hands on the floor just beside my head. My smile was slowly fading from my face as I looked into her eyes. Was I imagining or was her face coming closer?

"Bella. Is that short from something?" She asked while looking at me with a mysteries look. I could feel the tension between us, and felt my body going totally limb. Her smell once again caress my senses and it felt like I was starting to lift from the ground.

"Isabella" Was all I could get out in a small voice.

"Beautiful" She murmured, almost like she had just said it to herself. I gave her a questioned look, not really knowing what she meant. Did she just say I was beautiful?

"The name, it means beautiful. I should have guessed" When she said this she smiled a bit, looking away for a moment. Then suddenly she looked back at me, and I could feel her hand moving against my face. I was very fast fully awake. Tracing my jaw line with her thumb, it reminded me of my dream. I noticed that I, without thinking about it, leaned into her touch.

"Hey girls, hurry up! I don't have all day" The bus drivers loud voice snapped me out of my trance and seemed to do the same for Alice. She looked startled for a moment, then she quickly got up on her feet. I must have looked rather shocked cause she gave me a amused smile before helping me to my feet.

"Better get out of here, before he comes and drags us out himself" She said while helping me to get up. I laughed a little at her statement and we started to move out of the bus. After our little encounter I could still feel the tingling in my stomach and still got small shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Where Alice hand had touched my face I could still feel the fire lingering, and I couldn't help but to take my hand and stroking the place where she had touched.

After retrieving our luggage we headed towards the college grounds. I have to say, it really was beautiful. The school building was very old fashion, but had a certain grace to it. I imagined all the students passing trough those massive doors throughout the years and couldn't help but to feel a little bit honored to actually be a part of it. In front of the school was a big green garden that shaped itself around a small dam that was placed in the middle. All over there were big trees and underneath them there were benches standing. It seemed like I was looking around trough a glass or something, it just couldn't be real.

"Wow! I mean just…wow" I heard Alice say beside me. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Yeah, I'll say" I couldn't help but to take a sneak peek at Alice standing right next to me. She looked so cute when she was baffled.

"Well, we should get to the dorms if we want to be there today. You know, I heard that people got lost on the school grounds and that it took them more then twelve hours to find there way back" I said, trying to make my voice sound a little scary. I believe I failed miserably. Despite my own opinion, Alice actually looked pretty spooked when she grabbed my arm tightly and started to pull me towards the large building.

"Don't say that, you're freaking me out! Come on, let's go. And I'm not letting go of! If I'm going to vanish on this school, so are you" She said in a very scared but firm voice. With Alice pressed up against my side, holding my arm tightly, I wasn't going to complain any time soon.

As we got closer to the dorms I could se that a lot of students was standing in a line behind something. I couldn't quite se what it was, but we both decided that it was best to just follow and we took a place in the back of the line.

"Do you know anybody here?" I heard a girl in front of us ask a boy that was standing next to her.

"No not really, going be a complete surprise cause I didn't sign in any names so " He answered the girl. Then it clicked. We were standing in the line to get our rooms and with that, our roommates. I looked down at Alice who was still standing tightly at my side, what if…? No, no it's better not to get any hopes up. I mean come on, there is hundreds of students going here, what is the chance I got in the same room as her? She probably already has friends here, and is just standing here cause she don't want to leave me all alone on my first day.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I just have to check on something" Her words snapped me out of my thoughts and before I got a chance to respond she was gone. Had I missed something? Had something happened? Oh well, she said she was going to be back so that was good. I hoped soon.

When she got back she had a really smug smile on her face and it looked like she wanted to just jump of joy, but I couldn't think of a reason for this so maybe I was just imagining things.

"Did something happen? You took of so fast" I asked when she was close enough to hear me over the other students.

"No it's nothing, I just thought I lost something on the way here" She said while once again connecting our two arms together. I though her explanation was beyond lame and was going to ask her about it when we took a step forward and discovered that we were first in line.

"You're name please" The girl at the table said, not even looking up from her papers.

"Isabella Swan" I responded, feeling a bit nervous.

"Swan…Here. You're in E number 1094" She said while handing me a key and a map over the school grounds. I looked down at the paper, once again surprised of how big the school ground actually was.

"Alice Brandon" I heard Alice say to the girl. Brandon, what an elegant name. Suits her perfectly.

"Yeah got it right here. Dorm E number 1094. Next!" 1094...was that close to mine? Wait…!

"Alice, are we in the same room?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Oh look at that, it would seem so yes. Come on now, we got to go unpack now if we want to make it to dinner" She said while almost dragging me in the direction of the dorms with I huge grin plastered all across her face. Wow, she really is elegant, I thought to myself when following the lovely girl in front of me. It has to be some kind of dream, not only did I meet this beautiful girl that actually seemed interested in having me around but somehow we got to share a room to. Simply too good to be true. Maybe I was going to be hit in the head with a meteor or something? Well well, at least I would die happy.

When we got to the room Alice dropped her bags and started to run around, checking the place out. The best way to describe it is like a small apartment, that's how big it was. I was really surprised at this, I was expecting just a room with two or three beds but what I found was so much more. It had a bathroom with an actual bathtub in it, something I didn't even have at home, a small hall and a kitchen combined with a small living room. Then there was a bedroom, big enough to fit two beds on each side with drawers beside both of them. The room even had two closets standing in the corner next to the door. I stood there, beside one of the beds, just amazed by the idea that I was going to live here with Alice for a really long period of time while studying my favorite subject, art.

"Isn't it great? And we got an apartment for two, these are the best" Alice said while stepping into the room where I was standing. She had a goofy grin covering her face, and I couldn't help but to shoot her a smile back.

"It's amazing, really. I hadn't expected it to be so…nice" I said while sitting down on one of the beds.

"Well I guess I get this one then" She stated and sat down on the bed on the other side of the room. "So…do you know anybody here?" She looked down a little while asking. I wonder why.

"No, not a single person. The people in my old school doesn't really fit the profile you know" I smiled a little saying the last part, trying to think Jessica or Mike here. Angela maybe but the others, no.

"Well, then we are on the same page then. It's nice that we met, I think I'm going to be okay now that we are friends." She said. It felt kind of nice knowing that she knew as little as I did, and also that she already considered us friends.

"But you know what, I want to know more about you then the fact that you have difficulties reading bus schedules and have very quick reflexes" I said while looking at her, a smile at the corner of my lips starting to form.

"Well then, miss `cant stand on my feet even if somebody paid me´, what do you want to know?" She answered, smiling right back at me. Everything, I thought to myself.

She told me that she was from Mississippi but had lived in New York for the last two years, and her goal in life was to become a fashion designer. She loved shopping and singing and had a very wide taste in both music and movies. I asked her all the questions I could think of and she seemed at ease answering them. All the things she told me I sucked up like a sponge. After a while she had moved over to my bed so that we were sitting Indian stile facing each other. Suddenly she collapsed on to her side.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm starving!" She made a grimace saying this, and I realized that we had missed dinner.

"Now when you mention it, yes. But I think we missed dinner" When I thought about it, I felt my stomach screaming to me. Not that strange actually, I had been to nervous to eat breakfast and the clock was now over eight.

"Well, can you cook? I'm not that good… Or rather I know the basic stuff but that's pretty much my limit" She said while slowly caressing her own belly. I know this is probably just because that's a normal thing to do when you are hungry but I couldn't help but to find it quite sexy.

"Lucky you then cause I am actually quite skilled in the kitchen" I said, taking some pride in the fact that I always had been a good cook.

"One problem though…I don't think there are any stores in the neighborhood" She said and it looked like she was thinking quite hard at this, and I couldn't help but to laugh at her. I seemed I never really could help but to smile or laugh at this girl.

"You know, I think they have stashed the rooms with some food. We can at least look?" When I said this I could se hope light in her face, and she rushed out of the room.

A high pitched screech came from the kitchen and ran towards it, and the sight that struck me made me giggle.

"Alice, shouldn't you at least get a spoon for that?" I said under my giggles. Alice was sitting on the floor with a pack of chocolate ice-cream in one hand and the other she had a bit of ice-cream on top of one finger that was stuffed in her mouth. The most adorable sight I have ever seen.

"You know, spoons are really overrated" She answered me in a `matter of fact´ like voice.

"You may be right, but for the sake of it let's just try?" I grabbed a spoon in one of the kitchen drawers and handed it to her. Reluctantly she took it. I though I heard her murmur `overrated´ under her breath.

After sharing the whole packet of ice-cream we were both settled in the couch, watching some lame teen move called _John Tucker most die_. I was sitting at the end of the sofa, and she was sitting just far away enough that we didn't have contact with each other. We had a blanket over us, both a bit cold after the ice-cream. I could feel my body trying to close the gap between us, but I tried to withstand the feeling and sat absolutely still. When I looked over at her, she had a concentrated look covering her face, and then I could se her look back at me.

"Is it okay if I lean against you? I still feel kind of cold and the blanket isn't helping" She asked, looking quite nervous. I only nodded as an answer and then I felt her drawing closer to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and leaned the rest of her body onto my side. Because I was a bit taller then her, I suspected that my shoulder was a bit high for her to be comfortable so I slided down a bit in my seat.

"Thanks" She whispered into my shoulder. The feel of her breath on my body made a chill go trough my body and I closed my eyes for a second. I could feel her body moving when she breathed and couldn't stop myself from very lightly laying my head on top of hers. It felt like her breathing stopped for a second, but it was so brief that I wasn't sure. We had changed to sleeping clothes, and that meant an over sized t-shirt for both of us. This meant we now had skin contact, and this made my head spin. Her skin felt so soft and warm against my own, and it sent such rush throughout my body that I couldn't help but to sigh for myself. These emotions made my mind wander for a moment.

Was this really that good? I haven't thought about it before, but the possibility that I might be bisexual didn't seem that far away at the moment. It didn't scare me as much as maybe it should have, but because I had never really been in love I didn't have much to relate to. But if I now had these feelings, I knew I would be heartbroken if I got denied. And thinking about it, the chance of that was massive. The best would simply be if I just acted like her friend, maybe even her best friend, and live with the feelings. It still felt incredible being close to her, and it may seem a bit strange, but if I could be so by being her friend then so be it.

I could feel her breathing becoming heavier and guessed maybe she had fallen asleep. I tried to turn my focus to the movie, but seeing Jesse Metcalfe in a thong just didn't seem to catch my interest. Instead I turned my head slightly to look down at Alice and to my surprise she wasn't sleeping, but she wasn't watching the movie either. Her eyes were focused on the blanket laying on top of us, and she had an unreadable expression on her face. I quickly looked up again, not wanting her to catch me staring at her. Just when I though I could breath normally again I felt her head pressing closer to me and turned so that she wasn't facing the TV anymore but instead her head was turned towards my neck. Her breath was now just by my ear and to try and prevent myself from fainting I closed my eyes and tried to focus on breathing. What was she doing?

"Bella, the movie has been ended for over twenty minutes now. Should we go to bed?" Her voice whispered to me in a low tone. I hadn't realized that the movie had ended and the after text was already over.

"Ehm yeah sure" Was all a could manage to get out. I was just about to get up from the sofa when I felt her head turn down slightly and shed place a feather light kiss just in the corner of my neck. I froze in my position and I couldn't stop a slight moan to escape my lips. Then she leaned away from me and stood up on her feet.

"You coming?" She asked, still in a very low voice while walking towards the bedroom.

* * *

**Wow it actually got pretty intense to write this. Hope you still find it interesting and don't hesitate to leave me a comment on your opinion! I know you want to se more action between the two but I don't want to rush things so you have to be patient ;) **

**/Tvat**


	4. First day

**Sorry it took a while, but I thought you got so spoiled the first two days that you could stand to wait a week ;) And thank you soooooo much for your support in the story, you really are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight material used in this story, it all belongs to SM. **

* * *

**First day**

**Alice POV**

I sat on my bed and thought about what just happened. I had actually kissed her! Well only on the neck, but it was a real kiss non the less. I had feared that she would back away from me, demanding to change rooms or something, but she hadn't.

The movie experience hade been hell and heaven combined. Heaven because I had been able, after thirty minutes of gaining confidence, to come closer to her and she had seem willing. She had even tried to make me more comfortable by sliding down in her seat, which made me think that she really was the definition of adorable. The moment our bodies touched the hell part started to kick in. The wanting in me just didn't go away and it took all of my will power not to give in. I had tried to press myself as close as possible without being too obvious and when she gave me a response the heaven part showed itself again. She had leaned and placed her head softly against mine and the sensation made my breathe stick in my chest for a brief moment. I thought I saw her eyes close once and I doubted it was because of her need of sleep, considering her sound sleeping at the bus. But then again, what did I know about her sleeping habits? I had only known the girl for almost a day. And I was already feeling this, how was this going to end…imagine me after a week. I was going to be an emotional wreck.

I didn't really watch the movie but I did notice that when it ended Bella didn't move. I thought maybe she had fallen asleep but I could feel her slightly irregular breathes beside me and considered that as proof that she was awake. I thought about standing up but found myself enjoying my current position too much so I laid as still as before. I laid like that for about twenty minutes and then I started to get a bit worried. Maybe she though I was asleep and was simply to good of a human to push me away. I decided to look, even if it meant breaking the moment.

"Bella, the movie has ended for over twenty minutes now. Should we go to bed?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting to startle her if she actually was sleeping. She twitched a bit but looked down at me with fully awake eyes.

"Ehm yeah sure" She answered in a thick voice. I saw that she was about to get up and then I got a sudden impulse rushing trough my whole body. I just had to try something. I turned my head slightly towards her neck and let my lips touch her smooth skin for a short second. She felt so soft under my lips and I couldn't think straight, but I was able to pull away rather quickly. I didn't want to se her face in case maybe she was horror struck or something so I just hurried to my feet and headed to the bedroom. I figured I had to say something cause it wasn't her fault I had done it, and I had to take some responsibility. I had to say something.

"You coming?" I asked her in a very unsteady, not wanting to scare her more then I already had. I thought I heard her murmur a response but I didn't know for sure. I went into the bedroom and sat on the bed, trying to hear what she was doing out in the living room. At first I couldn't hear anything, but after about five minutes I heard her get up from the couch and heading to the bathroom. Gosh I must have traumatized her badly. But to be honest it was so worth it, the feeling her skin against my lips had been incredible and to me it was beyond priceless. I could still feel the tingleling sensation throughout my body and I just couldn't help but to smile. I had always been quite forward in my ways of living and lived under the theory that life was worth experiencing to the fullest. But never had I been so scared of what consequence my actions may bring. What if I just ruined my chances? Not that I thought that I ever had a chance but if I had I think I just guaranteed failure.

With that in my head I decided that the best way to repair what I just broke was to give her space so I laid down in my bed and tried to make my breathes sound as normal as possible.

I heard the door open and her steps coming closer to the beds and then she stopped.

" Alice? Alice are you awake?" She whispered to me. I just grunted as an answer and I could hear her sigh quietly, probably mostly to herself. Nothing more happened that night but the earlier events just keep playing in my head, preventing me from getting anything remotely similar to sleep.

I must have fallen asleep at some point cause when I woke up from the annoying sound of my alarm clock I could feel the sleep clouding my eyes. Where was I? Looking around the room I didn't find anything familiar meeting my eyes and could feel the panic starting to spread in my body. Then I saw Bella sleeping in her bed and the night before struck my senses with full force. A smile spread across my face as a remembered the better parts, then the realization came. I would have to act like nothing had happened and spare her the embarrassment that would follow.

I looked at her as I was walking towards her bed and couldn't help the warmth spreading in my chest. She really was a beautiful sight. Her dark brown hair was all tangled from sleeping and her body was in a strange position that didn't look all to comfortable though the peaceful expression on her face showed that she wasn't bothered by it. Trough the window a small strip of sun had slipped into the room and was now spreading a delightful light throughout the room. It made her slightly pale skin almost glow and I found myself just staring at the beautiful girl in front of me. Her chest rose and fell with the pace of her breathing and I couldn't help from seeing her breasts following the motion. They looked so in sync with the rest of her bodies curves and I felt a small craving building up inside of me. Her slow breathing created a low humming sound, and I did my best to try and preserve the moment. Then I heard a vibration coming from under her pillow and I jumped a bit in surprise. The vibration started to pick up speed and I realized that I must be her alarm. I quickly started to walk towards the door and before I got out I looked at her one more time. So enchanting.

The rest of the morning went by with ease and she didn't say anything that showed that she had been offended from the night before, or even that it had happened. This made me very happy and I skipped around with a huge grin all over my face. She seemed to catch my mood and we talked about our expectations for the first day at the new school. She really was nervous and I tried to calm her as best as I could.

"It's going to be fine you know. If you are good at what you do, what do you have to fear? I bet you're gonna show those rich kids some real art" I said to her and gave her a little wink at the end. She laughed a little at what I said but then she sighed a little.

"Well it's not that I doubt my ability, it's just that I don't know where I stand in comparison to all the others. And not only that, then there is the friends part. I mean you I met cause I stumbled into you in a moment of clumsiness and I don't think that many people would appreciate that of a way of saying hello" She looked down at her feet while saying all this and I felt an urge to make her feel better.

"I did? Come on Bella, a normal human being couldn't help but to like you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about! And if they don't, well then they aren't worth it, okay?" I said while I took her chin in my hand and forcing her to look at me. Her big brown eyes pierced trough me and I got transfixed in them.

"Thanks" She whispered back to me. We both looked away at the same moment and a silence laid itself over the room. I could feel it suffocating me and I felt the need to say something.

"Well we should get going, we don't want to make skipping food a habit" And with that we both grabbed out bags and headed down to the cafeteria.

After a needed breakfast we had to go separate ways and after a brief goodbye I was headed to my first class, economy. When I got to class I looked around me for a free seat. I spotted one beside a girl with blond hair and a very light green shirt. She looked nice enough and I went to sit down.

"Hi I'm Alice" I presented myself as I sat down. The blonde looked at me with friendly eyes and nodded slightly.

"I'm Lily, nice to meet you." She answered and smiled slightly. "I guess this is you're first class to?"

"Yeah it is. Have to say that it's a pretty rough start, economy is my hardest class" I said and grimaced. She laughed and rolled her eyes a little.

"Can't say I'm that found of it either, but I guess it's okay considering that you can't get better teaching than this." She winked a little at me and I smiled back at her.

Me and Lily got along well and we shared the next class to. I had a bit of difficulty to concentrate at times when Bella sleeping in the morning kept popping up in my head. I wonder if she was having a good first day and if she had made any new friends? Maybe met a nice boy or something. This thought bothered me enormously and I pushed it aside and replaced it with Bella in the morning. much better. Time passed and before I knew it lunch was ahead. I was walking with Lily and her friends Matthew, who was being very social and didn't give me much time to think between his questions, and Jennifer. As we walked into the cafeteria a couldn't help but to scan the room for Bella. I didn't se her anywhere and got a bit bummed about it. I hadn't seen her all day and really wanted to tell her about my first day and hear if she had a good one.

"Alice are you okay? You look like somebody just killed you're puppy or something" Matthew said while looking at me with worried eyes. I wanted to snap at him to stay out of it but thought that maybe it wasn't a good way to talk to your newly made friends.

"I'm alright. I just wanted to se my roommate but she doesn't seem to be here" I said looking at him reassuring.

"Well lucky you for getting a nice roomy, all mine has done since last night is babbling about his muscles and taking every chance he gets to take his shirt of. I think he is gay or something" He said with disgust in his voice. I flinched slightly at his words and then got a bit angry.

"You shouldn't make assumptions like that, it could really hurt people" I hissed at him. He backed away slightly from my words at put his hands up in the air.

"Wooh cool down a bit there, I was only kidding. No need to jump at me like that" he said with the humor hiding in his voice. I felt a bit guilty making him pay for my own insecurities.

"Sorry, just a bit touchy when I'm hungry" I lied. But actually I was hungry and we were here to eat so I went to stand in the food line. The others had gone to get a table so I was standing alone. I let my mind drift for the hundred time today when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Bella standing next to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi" She said in a high pitched voice, obviously very happy about something.

"Hello" I answered in a equally sounding voice. "So how is your first day going?" I asked her.

"Well nothing much yet. I had math first and didn't really get it all, but I was a bit distracted though" While saying the last words I could se a blush spreading across her face. She looked down slightly while speaking again

"You? How have your day been?" She asked and looked up at me again.

"Well nothing that exciting yet…met some people though. Do you want to come and sit with us for lunch?" I asked. I didn't se her with somebody and I couldn't let her be all alone.

"Sure, the people from my class was going somewhere out of school for lunch so that would be nice." She said and looked at me with fresh joy caressing her facial features.

We walked over to the table where Lily and the rest was sitting. Bella stood slightly behind me, making me feel like I was in a protector state.

"Everyone, this is my roommate Bella" I said as we were in front of everybody. They all welcomed her and we sat down. After just a couple of minutes Matthew was on about my past, including if I had a boyfriend or not. When he asked I thought I felt Bella tense up slightly by my side but tried not to think about it.

"No and it feels great. Left my old boyfriend six months ago and are planning on staying that way" I said in a stern voice, trying to end Matthews attempts on flirting with me. He didn't seem to bummed though and kept the conversation flowing with different questions about Daniel.

After eating it was still twenty minutes left before my next class and I asked Bella if she wanted to go trough the grounds a little before class. She accepted my offer willingly and we headed out from the cafeteria. We were both silent at first but then she began to speak.

"So you said that Daniel went here to, how do that feel like? Must be hard the have your ex going to the same school if you had a rough break up" She asked carefully.

"No it's fine. We talked on the bus ride here and we are both fine with it so it's really nothing to think of" I answered her, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"Oh, so that was who it was" she said with a voice that sounded slightly relived. " So….what do you think of Matthew? Something you would be interested in?" She looked at me under her long lashes with a questioning look while asking. I grimaced a little at her words and she giggled when she saw that. "Okay maybe not then." The rest of the walk we talked about how our classes had gone and I felt my whole body speed up in her presence.

When it was time to go separate ways again I felt like I was on a high and skipped away on light feet. The high didn't last long after we separated and I felt my mood falling drastically. The rest of the afternoon went on uneventful and in every class all we had to let the teacher present themselves and the term plan. Nothing that could capture my interest for very long and I found myself longing for every class to end, even though I had spent my whole summer longing for these them. But then I hadn't know about the girl that I hoped would be waiting for me at the end of the day.

When finally the last class was over and I had said goodbye to Lily and the rest, turning down the offer to spend the evening at some welcoming party, I headed to my room. It felt like my legs couldn't move fast enough when I speed walked to the room and when I finally reached my destination I almost ran down the door. When I stepped inside I could se Bellas shoes in the hall and was glad that she was back, not wanting to wait on my own for her classes to end. I looked around in the flat, not finding her in the kitchen or the living room and realized that she must be in the bedroom. I knocked on the door and called for her.

"Come in Alice" She yelled trough the door. When I stepped in I saw her sitting on the floor beside on of the closets unpacking the leftovers. I sat down beside her and started to help her.

"Did the rest of your day go as smoothly?" I asked as I tried to fold something I thought was a sweater but wasn't sure. I really needed to refresh this girls fashion senses I realized, and started to make shopping plans in my head.

"Yeah it was great. My last class was art and it was spectacular! We already got our first assignment and I just can't wait to get started." She said with a speeded voice and I could tell art really was her passion. I smiled at her enthusiasm and couldn't help myself from giggling when she caught herself rambling and blushed slightly.

"What was your assignment then?" I asked in an attempt to make her talk again.

"Well it's quite simple, we are suppose to portray a given feeling throughout a painting. I got bliss and I already think I got a idea so I can't wait to get started!" She had a dreamy look on her face when she spoke and I got really curios.

"Well what are you painting then?" I asked her curiously.

"No no, you can't se until it's done. An artiste work is a secrete until it's completed, that is something I have been learned my whole life" She said with a smug smile on her smile. She could probably se the curiosity on my face and seemed happy with it.

"Oh I really do hate surprises" I said with a pout on my lips. She laughed at my expression and then we turned our concentration into folding the rest of the clothes. When sitting beside her I felt so joyful that I started to hum on a melody of one of my own songs. My humming developed into silent singing and then I could feel her eyes on me.

" You have a beautiful voice" She whispered to me with a smile on her lips. I blushed slightly but kept on singing.

When we were done with her clothes we moved on to sit on the bed. Yesterday we had talked a lot about me and now I wanted to know about her. She told me that she never had a real boyfriend and when I asked her why her only answer was that nobody had caught her interest. She told me about her friends and about her family and I found it interesting that she managed to be so close with both her father and her mother, considering that I had a very distant relationship with my own family. She was the only child and she liked it that way, never feeling the need of sibling love. She told me she to had a wide taste in movies, books and music and that she thought that people normally was too narrow-minded with different stiles. I felt myself wanting to know more about her and the questions just kept rolling of my tongue without effort.

"Seems like dinner really isn't our thing" She said when she glanced at the clock standing on my drawer. We had missed it by a whole hour and I sighed loudly.

"Damn! And we ate all the ice-crème yesterday. What are we going to eat now?!" I had a pained sound to my voice and just the thought of food sent my starving belly to a total frenzy.

She giggled loudly when she heard the sound my stomach was making and than patted it softly.

"No need to worry, the super cook is here to save you. I bought some food on my way back today so I can show you my true skills in the kitchen if you want to." She said with a fake heroic expression on her face.

"I'll do anything for you just please feed me before I die from starvation" I pleaded with her and then we both broke out in a fit of laughter.

As I watched her cook I was struck by the certainty she held in her movements when she moved around in the kitchen. She hummed silently to herself and I found it very calming to just watch her work. The results were amazing and I just couldn't stop praising her and she just flushed and waved it away. I felt so lucky having a personal cook as a roommate. After taking care of the dishes we decided that it was too late to go out and we both felt a bit tired so we were going to watch a movie again instead.

"I'm just going to grab a shower, choose a movie in the mean time" She said as she stepped into the bathroom. I tried to decide between _Finding Nemo _and _Ice Age _and then decided on Nemo. I went and changed into sleeping clothes and when I came back into the living room Bella was sitting on the end of the couch. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wearing her over sized t-shirt and a bathrobe. When she saw me she smiled and told me to start the movie and turn the lights of. I did as she said and then went to sit beside her. I wondered if she may feel uncomfortable with me being to close considering what had happened the night before, but she gestured for me to come closer and I positioned myself in the same way as the night before. Being so close to her I could smell her shampoo and couldn't stop myself from inhaling deeply.

"Strawberry" I asked her and she nodded as an answer. Just as the night before the excitement my body felt was hyper but this time I enjoyed it more cause I knew that she didn't hate it. If she did she wouldn't have let me do the same thing again. Throughout the movie we slipped a bit closer together and somehow my hand ended up caressing hers slowly on her lap. I played softly with her fingers and lightly as a feather I followed the lines of her hand. Her breathes became deeper and I let my hand trace higher until I now was following the lines of her arm. She sighed lightly as my fingers traced the inside of her arm and I smiled to myself, relived in the fact that she seemed to be liking my touch.

I kept on stroking her arms and hands until I heard her breathes become even deeper and realized that she had fallen asleep. She was leaning against me fully now and even though she was a bit taller than me she was defiantly not heavy. The movie had almost ended and I decided that it was better to take her to bed. I considered carrying her in but then determined that it was better to try and wake her up. I shook her lightly but she didn't even react, not even when I shook her almost forcefully. Talk about heavy sleeper. Considering my own strength I decided to let her sleep on the couch so I went into the bedroom and got her cover and pillow and tucked her in. I looked at her I felt I sudden need to touch her just one more time so a leaned down and once again placed my lips on the curve of her neck but this time a bit higher, closer to her face. The contacted made my body react in the same way as last time and I pulled away reluctantly. Just as I moved away she made a low and smooth sound and I thought it sounded kind of like a low moan. "Mm Alice"

I could feel my heart stop for a short second and my breath hitched in my throat. Had she just said my name? Was she awake? I looked down at her but saw that her eyes were still closed but now her face held a smile. She must be dreaming, but was she dreaming of me? I took a last glace at her and then walked into the bedroom and laid down in my bed.

Bella had moaned my name in her sleep.

This day had started out so good and ended even better, but I was left with so many thoughts rushing trough my head. But one thing I was sure of was that I had to somehow try and sort out both my own and Bellas feelings. And I had to do it quick.

* * *

**As I said before I am not going to rush things and this chapter was mostly just for the two of them to get to know each other a bit better. I hope you are not too disappointed in it and even if you are, plz review and tell me why so I can improve :)**


	5. Dreams

Bella POV

That night I had a strange dream that started out similar to the one I had on the bus.

_Alice was still on top of me but now we were laying on a bed and I could feel that I wasn't wearing much clothes because her touch on my body made direct skin contact. She felt so warm and so very soft and I pressed myself against her as much as I could, wanting to be even closer. Neither of us spoke, we just watched and felt the other person by us. When she leaned down to my face and I could feel and smell her so intensely I couldn't stop myself from closing my eyes and feel a soft murmur coming up from my throat. The scent was just as intoxicating as I remembered and I did my best to try and preserve it. Then I once again felt her lean down towards my neck and her breathe felt hot against it. In the same time her hands were caressing my arms so soft it made a trace of goose bumps wherever they touched. All of this made my head spin and all I wanted to do was to touch her and make her feel the same way that I did. Then she placed a light but loving kiss at the corner of my neck, a little higher then the last one. This made my whole body shiver and my heart rate raced so much I thought that it would jump out of my chest. This time she lingered on the curve of my neck a while, not touching but just breathing on the spot she had just kissed. I slowly moaned her name, trying to make her touch me again but then suddenly she was gone._

_I couldn't feel her body on top of mine and all traces of her presence was gone . I tried to open my eyes but it felt like somebody had laid tons of bricks on top of them, they wouldn't budge. I couldn't stop the panic from spreading through my body and just as I was about to scream a sudden light blinded my closed eyes. At some point I had managed to open them because I was now looking straight at a man standing in front of me. I didn't recognize him but got a feel of unease when I looked at him. He stood just a few feet away, looking straight at me with cold and hard blue eyes that pierced right through me. He was quite a bit taller then me and had dark short hair and a very large and muscular body, giving a threatening_

_impression. His posture was a bit hostile and I felt my body slowly backing away from him. A smile spread across his face and a cold and hard laugh passed his lips. Fear was now spreading fast through my body and I started to look around for an escape. Then I noticed that I was standing in a house. I didn't recognize the house but felt a bit safer thinking that somebody else must be here except me and the mystery man. I tried to call out but to my surprise not a sound came. I could feel my voice but didn't hear anything, but the sight of the man starting to walk towards me prevented me from focusing on it. The smile was still plastered on his face but now it started to look more like a grin. His eyes was locked on me when her started to speak._

"_Bella why are you backing away? Didn't you say you would do anything?" His voice sounded mocking when he spoke and he tilted his head slightly to the side. Something in his eyes caught my attention again and when I looked I froze. I knew that I had seen his blue eyes just moments earlier but the eyes that looked back at me now had a deep red color. Before I had time to react to the change he spoke again._

"_Why the strange face? It's nothing you haven't seen before now is it. Now prove to me that you stand true to your promise." After hearing his words something clicked in me. I was standing there because I was protecting someone, someone that was worth protecting with my life. A sudden calm laid itself over me and I relaxed in my position. This was meant to be, I had fought and I had lost but all to a true purpose. The smile slowly faded on his face when he saw me relax and he got a small crease between his eyebrows._

"_Take me, I will no longer struggle." I said in a calm voice. At first the man looked surprised but then my words sank in and the mocking smiled returned. _

"_I will show you no mercy." He stated but not even his cruel words could budge my newly found calm. I didn't bother with giving him a response and closed my eyes. The only face that I could see now was Alice and the only thing I felt was her soft touch. Then I felt my body flying through the room and hitting something hard. I felt blood starting to slide down my neck, coming from my head. This would have scared me tremendously before, I had always been terrified of blood, but now it didn't bother me. I kept concentrating on the image in my head and the calm remained. Then her voice whispered to me "My heart will forever be yours". Something broke inside of me and tears started to run down my cheeks and a crushing pain flooded through my heart. I felt a scream building up inside of me and I let it out._

"Bella?! Bella please wake up" I heard Alice soft voice next to my ear and felt her arms embracing me. My heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of me any second and my whole body was shaking. The dream had been so real and it took me a few minutes to realize that I was safe. My body slowly began to relax in her embrace and she carefully patted my back, making small circles all over it. I could feel the tears still running down my cheeks but I couldn't managed to stop them. Alice hummed silently in my ear and I felt my breathing slow down and I realized that I must have awakened her with my scream.

"I'm sorry for waking you." I said in a such a low voice that I wondered of she even heard me.

"It's okay." She said, her voice a bit muffled by my hair where she currently had buried her face. "What happened?" She asked calmly. I thought for a moment of what to say, not really knowing the answer.

"A bad dream…" Was all a managed to get out. She nodded silently and then went back to just comforting me.

I don't know for how long we sat there, she embracing me and me crying silently. The tears stopped after a while but neither of us moved. When the sun started to rise I was in a kind of dazed state. I didn't know if Alice was sleeping or not, but as long as she was there beside me it didn't matter. I thought about my dream. What did it mean? I had never seen the man before and still his voice and appearance her had been so clear to me…and his eyes. I had never seen anything like it before and yet in my dream I hadn't seemed too surprised. These questions wandered in my mind until I could feel Alice starting to move.

"Bella we have to get up." She said softly. I nodded but didn't move from the spot. I could feel her smile a little in my hair and then spoke again.

"I don't think that skipping class the second day is that popular." She said with a fake hard voice, but I could feel her smiling. I grunted to show my disapproval but started to get up. Then I noticed that I was laying under my cover and had my pillow beside me but I was still in the living room couch. I must have fallen asleep last night and Alice must have tucked me in. The thought made the corner of my lip curve up and I felt a warmth spreading in my chest.

"Thank you." I said in a weak voice and looked at her. A strange look flashed by her eyes but it was gone in a second and she shoot me a dazzling smile.

"Anytime." She said and gave me a short hug.

When we walked down to the eating area I could feel Alice walking a bit closer to me then before but it didn't bother me, it actually made me feel better. I was a bit off after the night and was happy that she was there with me. When we arrived I could see Alex and Nelly, two of my friends from art class, sitting at the far end of the room waving at me. I waved back and turned to look at Alice.

"Do you want to sit with us?" I asked her and I could hear that the hope I was feeling could be heard in my voice. She looked a bit indecisive for a moment, and then spoke with a little sadness in her voice.

"Ehm have some things I have to do, but I'll see you at lunch?" I felt my heart drop a bit by her words but felt better when I saw that she looked rather bummed by them to.

"Yeah I guess…see you then." I said and gave her a smile before heading to my table.

Nelly and Alex presented me to some of their friends but I didn't really register any of their names, I was too distracted by my own thoughts. I was wondering about my dream and the meaning of it as well as what Alice was in such a hurry to do. When we got our first class we were informed that all the classes had been canceled because of some incident on school grounds. We all got curios about it and headed out to see if we could see anything. When we got out we saw a big crowd gathered around the small dam so we walked over. All we saw were policemen walking around photographing and taking notes, but then I heard the girl in front of me saying something that shocked me.

"So there were some students that found her here this morning laying right next to the dam. I heard they all had do go and see a psychologist, that's how disturbing it had been. Her neck had been torn right open and they say that she had a cross burned into her forehead." The girl said to her friend with a voice of excitement. Had there been a murder?

"Hey Nelly I think I'm gonna go back to the dorms, didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a bit tired." I said and did a fake yawn just to support my story. She just nodded while trying to look over the crowd.

I hurried back to the flat and discovered that actually I was feeling a bit tired so I decided that I was going to try and sleep. When I arrived it was empty and I assumed that Alice was down by the dam. I went to lay on my bed and quickly felt sleep sneaking up on me.

I had a dream again but this time nothing happened, the only thing I could see was two red eyes that was surrounded by darkness, staring straight at me. It was the eyes of the man. I couldn't hear any sound or see anything else but that, not even my own hands in front of me. I didn't feel anything but emptiness consuming my body. Then everything began to shake and the eyes started to slowly fade away.

When I opened my eyes I saw Alice looking down at me with a worried look on her face.

"You have to stop doing that, you are going to give me a heart attack." She said with an accusing tone to her voice.

"Do what?" I asked a bit confused.

"Bella, when I came home you were laying on your bed screaming." I flinched at her words. In the first dream I had felt myself screaming, but now I hadn't felt anything at all. The nothingness was all I remembered, that and the eyes. I looked at her in disbelief but then I felt something wet rolling down my face. Tears. Alice looked confused when she sat down beside me.

"Why do you look so shocked? Did you not have a bad dream?" She asked while taking my hand in hers.

"Well, I don't know. I don't remember much…" I looked down at our tangled hands, they really looked natural together.

"But you are alright though, right?" She said in a questioning tone. She really was worried about me.

"Yeah I'm okay. But would you… would you just be here for a while? The whole thing with the dream and the thing down at the dam, I got a bit shaken." I don't know where I got the courage to ask her, but when she laid down beside me I was glad I did.

"You know, you should just ask me any time you need company, scared or not." She said while laying down behind me.

"If I say I will, can you promise me that you will to?" I asked her. I could feel her placing her hand on my hip in a resting position.

"It's a promise." She answered me gently. I felt my courage building up again as I took her hand in mine and pulled it down so that we now was spooning, and she was holding me. I felt her press herself against me and with it her body shaped itself around mine.

"Are you scared of sleeping now?" She suddenly asked me. I got a bit surprised by her question and was just about to deny it when I realized that I was. I didn't want to see those deep red eyes again and felt so vulnerable in my dreams. Not finding any words to answer her with I just nodded slowly. We laid in silence for a short time before I could hear her starting to softly hum on a melody. It developed into soft singing and I listened closely to her every word.

_Into the night we're alrightNothing will go wrong_

_You've got nothing to fearPromise I'll be right here_

_If a tear fall down you cheek_

_I will take it away with a kiss_

_The cold will never touch you_

_I will forever stand warmly _

_Just by your side_

_Into the night we're alrightInto the pale morning light_

The sound of the angelic voice faded away behind me and the room once again went silent. Her singing had sent shivers down my spine and I doubted I had ever or would ever hear something as beautiful again. For the third time this day I could feel tears stating to build up in my eyes, though this time for a very different reason.

"Bella, are you crying?" I could feel Alice raising her head and she was now looking down at me.

"Yes…but it's just because it was so incredibly beautiful." I said and felt a bit embarrassed over my own sensibility. She giggled a little and then snuggled down in my hair. She pulled me closer to her by my waist and I could feel her breast press up against my back. This sent an unfamiliar feeling through my body and I felt a blush spreading in my face.

"Bella, if I ask you a question could you promise to answerer it truthfully even if it's embarrassing?" Alice asked me and the question made me curios.

"Sure, I guess." I answered her and awaited her question.

"Do you…do you like being with me like this?" She hesitated when she asked, but didn't move in any way. Her question surprised me and I couldn't understand what she wanted me to answer.

"Alice, I don't think I know what you mean?" She sighed when she heard my answerer and I got the feeling it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Well you know, like this." She said and gently squeezed my hand so that I became even more aware about our intimate position. I tried to come up with something good to say but nothing came. Then I decided that it was now or never.

"Yes…yes I do so very much." I said in a unsteady voice. I could feel her tense up behind me and immediately regretted my words. She must think I'm such a freak and never want to see me again. But then again, why would she ask if she didn't want to hear the answerer. All of my doubts started to cloud my mind, but then I heard her speak again.

"Me too."

The two words she said made my whole body loosen up with relief. I felt a sudden need to look into her warm green eyes to confirm her words, so I turned around and was now looking straight at her. I saw her face having a light pink shade to it and then it struck me that she was blushing, and to be honest I was probably having the same facial color at the moment. When I looked at her I was astonished about how soft and smooth her skin seemed to be and I couldn't stop myself from reaching up for her face. I took my hand and softly stroked along her the jaw line. The moment my hand met her skin she closed her eyes and slowly leaned into my touch, I would have smiled but all I could do was to concentrate on the feeling of her soft skin.

I traced my fingers slowly back and then started to move along her neck down until I reached her collar bone. I followed the pattern on both sides with the tip of my finger and the feeling sent shockwaves through my whole body. I felt her shiver and could see that her eyes were still closed. Then I stopped and looked up at her. She slowly opened her eyes and the warm look she gave me made me smile gently. I once again noticed the golden sprinkles in her otherwise so liquid green eyes and found it as captivating as before. She seemed to be watching me as closely and I could feel the atmosphere being so strong I could almost touch it.

Just when I thought that I would collapse from the intensity she leaned towards me and her face was now close enough for me the feel her breathe on me. I could see her eyes shift between my own and down to my lips. In that moment I understood what she was thinking and my whole body aced to move forward and close the small space between us. But she was faster. She closed in and I saw her part her lips slightly and felt myself doing the same. Just when our lips was about to touch she leaned I little to the side and her kiss landed just at the corner of my mouth instead of my lips. A moan escaped me and I closed my eyes, trying to focuses of the feel of her lips. She then leaned forward and placed her forehead on mine and her lips left my skin. I both felt and heard her heavy breathing in front of me and smiled. I loved the fact that this effected her as much as it did to me.

We laid there looking and sometimes stroking the other for what felt like an eternity and I felt no need to ever move away form here again. All of this had felt like a barrier braking, but I don't know what to expect now. The only thing saving me from breaking from my emotions now was Alice, even though she was the main reason for all of my confusion. And I would be forever lost if it meant being next to this miracle of a girl, that I knew now.

* * *

**Well now some twists in the plot was introduced, hope you find it exciting! Also Alice and Bellas relationship has taken a new step, even though I will hold the real kiss in for awhile longer;) Keep me updated on your thoughts on the story!**


	6. Discovering

**Once again I thank you all for your support and for pointing out my mistakes! It really helps me to improve so I am truly grateful. **

**Hope you enjoy the new update! **

* * *

**Discovering**

**Alice POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face, the night before still playing in my head. I opened my eyes and was expecting to find Bella lying next to me but an empty bed met my eyes. I looked around the room but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Bella?" I called out in mid air, hoping that she was near by.

"In here" I heard her voice coming from the kitchen. I let out a relive breath, the thought of her not being near at the moment scared me a bit. I was still wearing yesterdays clothes and felt a bit uncomfortable so I decided to change into my lazy clothes. I thought back at the night before, and the same smile reappeared.

_Flashback _

_After I sang to her she laid completely still. I raised myself to look down at her and saw her eyes being wet from tears._

"_Bella are you crying" I asked her, wondering if I had only done things worse. She looked a bit embarrassed before speaking._

"_Yes…but it's just so incredibly beautiful" She said and a faint blush colored her face. I felt a bit surprised at her words and then couldn't help myself from giggling a little when I realized the song had actually brought tears to her. The song I had written just for her after her first nightmare attack. I buried myself in her soft hair again and could feel her scent truly again. I wanted to be closer so that I not only could feel her smell but also to feel her next to me. My hands around her waist tightened and my body pressed up against her. The sensation of being this close to her sent my heart on a rampage but I knew I shouldn't be reacting like this. The signals she was sending me was that it didn't bother her, but I wanted to be sure. Something in me sought confirmation and even though I feared for her answer I knew I had to ask._

"_Bella, if I ask you a question could you promise to answerer it truthfully even if it's embarrassing" I wanted to by some means prepare her for my question so that she wouldn't be set back by the seriousness of it. _

"_Sure, I guess" She answered and I could hear her curiousness._

"_Do you…"Fear ripped through me and I almost lost my words, but then I thought about her response to all my actions and found my courage once again. "Do you like being with me like this" The moment I had asked her I thought about backing away from her to give he some space, but I couldn't make my body move in any way. She didn't answer me in several minutes and an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach started to nag. _

"_Alice, I don't think I know what you mean" My heart sank I bit when I heard it and I tried to think about someway to describe my meaning but couldn't think of any. _

"_Well you know, like this" I said and gently squeezed her hand in mine. Again she didn't say anything in minutes but after a while I heard her taking a deep breathe, the same way I did when I was gathering courage._

"_Yes…yes I do so very much" Her words sent a jolt through me and I felt shocked. My mind went blank and the only thing I wanted was to tell her how relived I was from her words, but in my current state all I could get out was two small words._

"_Me too" I felt her body become relaxed, but almost immediately she began to move. A brief second I thought she was moving away, but then she turned and I met her gaze. I lost myself in the loving of her eyes and when she reached up and slowly traced her fingertips along my skin all I could do was to close my eyes and focus all my senses on the feeling. I trembled under her touch and leaned into it. Slowly her fingers found a way down my neck leaving a burning trace from wherever they roamed. Her touch was so light but with my eyes closed I felt every stroke she put on me perfectly. My heart pumped so fiercely I doubted my body to be able to keep it in and my breathing was quickening. A shiver went down my spine and then her skin broke contact from mine. _

_I could feel her eyes on me and slowly opened mine. All the feelings that had been rushing through my body seconds earlier seemed do linger and when I looked at her I tried to project it. The corner of her lips started to curve up, and the most beautiful smile appeared on her flawless face. I tried to comprehend what I was seeing but my head felt like it was clouded from all my emotions. She looked me deep in the eyes, and those chocolate orbs trapped me once more. Just looking at her made me want to be even nearer, so I leaned closer and was now close enough so that our noses almost brushed together. When my mind started to play with the idea of kissing the girl in front of me I instinctively looked down at her lips. They were so inviting with the deep pink color and looked so full. When I saw the same longing in her eyes that I felt I couldn't resist. I closed the space between us, but a small rational thought that told me to wait hit me just before my lips found hers. My desire was to great to make me pull away so I placed a soft kiss just at the corner of her mouth. A soft moan escaped her the moment my lips touched her skin and another bolt of desire rushed through me. Unsure if I could resist any longer I forced my lips to leave the silk that was her skin and leaned against her forehead, panting from the sensation moments earlier. There we laid until sleep took us out. _

_End of flashback _

When I entered the kitchen I saw her standing by the stove, frying something I by the smell assumed to be eggs. She hadn't heard my entrance and I smiled when I thought of a good way to say good morning. Slowly and as quietly as I could I snuck up behind her and then wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and gave away a loud shriek when she felt my touch but when she realized who it was relaxed once again.

"Alice, don't do that! A heart attack at the age of 20 isn't the way to go" She said and I could hear her still trying to steady her voice.

"Well wouldn't you rather die 20 and beautiful from my sneakiness than at 80 from dropping a spoon to loudly?" I said while I muzzled down in her neck. She stopped flipping the eggs and tilted her head backwards and giggled softly. "God morning" I whispered happily to her.

"God morning" She whispered back to me and just as I was about to ask her about our activities for the day I could hear my phone ringing. Reluctantly I pulled away from Bella and ran to pick up the phone.

"This is Alice" I happily sang into the phone. The voice of my father on the other side surprised me greatly, we hadn't spoken for over six moths and it hadn't bothered me one bit. After casual greetings and questions I got a bit edgy, wanting to know the reason for this sudden contact.

"Well Alice I heard about the murder and got worried. They say the school activities is going to be closed of until next Wednesday so I thought maybe you wanted to come home? You haven't been home in such a long time, with Daniel and all, and your mother and I feel that we need to be on good grounds now with you in college and all." My father sounded sincere when he spoke but I couldn't help but to wonder why this came up all of a sudden. Sure, the murder had been scary and all but that had a suspect and it was unnecessary to worry.

"Father there is really no need to worry. And besides, I need to settle in with my new friends and we already got some homework to get past." I lied to him but couldn't manage to feel guilty about it. I didn't want to go home and would say a white lie to prevent it.

"I'm sorry Alice if I expressed myself wrong, you are coming home." Now he had gotten his stern voice, a voice I knew better than my own. I sighed deeply and was prepared to argue when he started speaking again.

"I know you think you are an adult now but this one of the things we demand from you. We haven't asked for much lately and I will not let your mother suffer for your selfishness" He was getting angrier by the minute but so was I. Just when I was about to throw some of the things I knew hurt him in the conversation he hang up. I stood shocked for several minutes, not understanding that my own father had just hung up on me. Then the phone started vibrating and I saw that I had gotten a text message. _The flight takes of tomorrow at four, the ticket is reserved. _Anger started to boil in me when I read the message, grinding my teeth at my fathers arrogance.

"Alice are you alright" The gentle voice of Bella sounded through the room. I looked up and found her standing in the doorway with a look of concern on her beautiful face. Just her presence made me feel giddy and I couldn't help but to relax slightly from my rigid stance.

"No…My dominant bastard to father just called" I said in an irritated tone.

"And?" She asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Well he want me to come home until this whole crime thing blows over, and when I tried to protest he just hung up on me" Anger started to consume me again as I glanced down at the phone in my hand. "He even played the `don't hurt your mothers feelings´ card." I said with disgust. Bella frowned and looked a bit sad.

"Does that mean…you are going away?" She looked at me with sad eyes and my heart dropped completely. How could I ever leave this beautiful creature?

"No no, I don't have to go. It's time for my father to learn some manners anyhow so don't worry" I stepped forward and embraced her gently. I could hear her sigh quietly into my shoulder and then she pulled away slightly to look at me.

"You should go. I mean you wouldn't want to piss him off now and maybe it would be good to… to miss each other a little" She blushed when she spoke the last words and once again my heart warmed up to the lovely girl standing in front of me. And of course she was right. I should at least try to get on my fathers good side and a little distance was needed. This whole thing had gone very fast, but I would miss her tremendously non the less. I felt myself frown deeply but then nodded in agreement.

"But I aint gonna be there for that long, four days tops" I said in a determined way. She laughed lightly and then snuggled up to me again.

"I'm not going to protest" She said into my shoulder. I smiled and placed my head smoothly onto the curve of her neck.

"You know, those eggs smell delicious" I said as I felt my stomach craving for food.

"I know and I promise I will enjoy eating them very much" She said in a playful voice. I pushed back and looked at her with a big pout on my lips.

"Share?" I said in my sweetest voice and puppy dog eyes. She looked like she was considering and did a hand motion like she slowly was rubbing her fake beard.

"It will cost you but I I'm such a merciful human being so okay." She broke free from my embrace and ran towards the kitchen. I giggled and ran after her, happiness warming me up.

The situation felt tense and I wanted nothing more then to just say that I wasn't going, that I was going to stay with her and hold her if her nightmares came back.

That night she had had another attack but this time she clinged to me with such force I got worried if my departure was hurting her on a different level than I had thought. I pushed the thought aside and focused on trying to comfort her but I couldn't stop my mind from travel back at times. I didn't get much sleep that night but it didn't bother me, I could always sleep on the plane.

Not wanting to face the tension I broke the moment.

"I'll be back before you know it" I tried to sound reassuring but knew I failed miserably and by the look on her face she knew it to.

"You know I did survive somehow before a met you, I will manage" Even though her words should calm me, something in her voice made me even more alarmed then before. Silence followed her humored statement and time was running out.

"I'll miss you" I whispered with eyes focused on my shoes. I felt her hand moving my chin up and pulling my gaze to hers.

"I will miss you even more" She moved closer and hugged me tightly. Tears almost welled up in my eyes, how could I feel this emotional for leaving her for just a couple of days? The embrace was loving but short. I thought I saw the same emotion in her eyes that I just had questioned in myself, but she quickly looked away and I couldn't be sure.

"I guess I'll be going then" She looked up and gave me a small smile and I smiled back. When I walked out the door her hand lingered in mine and the moment we lost contact an unpleasant feeling glued itself into my gut, making me feel sick.

The feeling remained the whole way to the airport and I doubted it would go away until I was back. The thought of having to withstand this for days almost knocked me out but I managed to get myself into the plane, though the moment I sat down in my seat sleep overwhelmed me.

A stewardess woke me up when we landed, giving me a look full of sympathy. I guess my dreams could be heard by more people than myself. Sleep lingered in my head as I walked around the airport of Mississippi, looking for the familiar face of my father. When I saw him I almost turned around on the spot but to try and keep some kind of pride I kept going.

"Alice" He simply stated as I reached him. I didn't respond in any other way than a simple nod. I knew I wasn't being fare but I couldn't help from blaming him for making me hurt Bella. So if he wanted me here for my mother that was all I was going to do. Father seemed unmoved by my coldness against him and simply showed me the way to the car. I thought I was going to be a silent car ride home but was proven wrong by him.

"Alice don't be stubborn, it's not like were aren't letting you go back. Please behave for these days and then I wont bother you anymore" He sounded wounded and I felt a bit saddened to think I was the reason behind it.

The days went by slowly and I couldn't understand their need for me to be there. Everything was as it always had been, and my mother didn't seem to be in any big need for me. I felt confused and wanted to go back. The last day my parents said they wanted to talk to me about something in particular and I suspected this was the reason for bringing me here in the first place.

"Alice we don't mean to worry you but there is a reason we got you here at such a rush" My mother told me. She looked so small and vulnerable and I almost forgot my internal grudge against her when seeing her like this. I knew I resembled my mother in many ways, both on the outside and the inside. She had the same deep green eyes, sharp features and coal black hair but in difference to her I had cut mine short while she had hers long and wavy.

"We really want you think about what we are about to tell you" I didn't get what they tried to tell me but decided to just let them spill it.

"Well…our family is standing I debt to some people. The wrong kind of people" I saw my parents exchange a strange look and then my father continued. "The circumstances were bad and now the damage is already caused. There is no need for you to know the details but we think you are in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean, why don't you just pay them back?" They both looked down when they heard my words and I heard my mother draw in a deep breath.

"It isn't that easy. We have tried but it's not money they want" She trailed of in the end but my mind was to confused to try and understand why.

"I still don't understand what all of this has to do with me."

"Well what they want…is you"

"Me?" My voice pitched and shock flooded through me.

"You have every right to be angry at us but we beg you, be careful. We have tried to pay and talk to them but they wont have it." My father sounded desperate now, but I couldn't care less.

"What did you do? Why to they want me?" Questions swirled around in my head and I needed answers.

"Your mother and I got involved in some dirty business, nothing too dangerous but it got us close to a curtain gang. One of the members got pretty fond of your mother and tried to seduce her. She tried to tell him no but he wouldn't take it. In the end he started to get violent and we tried to escape. We managed to get away for over a year, the year your mother carried you, but then he found us again. He was outraged and threatened to kill me if I didn't give your mother up. We got so desperate that in the end we told him we would to anything for him to leave us alone. His condition was absolutely obscene. We refused it at first but when he started to hit your mother I couldn't take it and I agreed." All of this sounded so unlikely I almost thought they were pulling a practical joke on me, but when I saw my mothers face I dismissed that idea.

"What was his condition" I asked in a trembling voice.

"Her offspring" Something clicked. Her offspring was…me. My head started to spin and I almost past out. My parents had promised me to a man so evil he would kill a human being. My parents had traded me for their lives. Tears started to flood down my cheeks but I didn't attempt to wipe them away.

"You traded me like some trash, you didn't even consider me as a child worth fighting for! You have truly never loved me!" I knew I was yelling but I couldn't stop. I was broken by them and I wanted to blame them. Blame them for damning my life before I was even brought to the world, blame them for sacrificing me and blame them for hurting me.

"Please, please stop" My mother begged me, grasping her hair in desperation. I was breaking her but I couldn't feel any compassion for this woman.

"Is this why? Is this why you never let me come close to you? Cause you knew he was going to take me…" All the hurt I had felt under my childhood came back full force and I was forced to my knees, sobbing. They had kept their distance because they didn't want to love something they knew they were going to lose. I was lost. I could feel my fathers hand on my shoulder but shoved it of.

"Is it him? Is he the one that killed that girl?" My voice was cold and emotionless.

"Yes…he is looking for you" My father didn't look at me while speaking and the disgust I felt for them both was growing unbearable. I got up and walked past them to the door. Either of them made any motion to stop me and when I reached the door I didn't even turn around to speak my last words to them.

"You doomed me from birth and then rejected me from your love. This is my farewell."

* * *

**So that was a bit different from the other chapters but I wanted to develop the story a bit more. I got the idea from the review from -XxTWILIGHTfreakxX-** **so thank you so much for the idea! And also I know some of you wanted Alice view on the last chapter, but some things will be kept a secret for a while longer. Next chapter is going to focus more on the relationship between Bella and Alice so hold on ;)**

**Your reviews work as my fuel so keep them coming ;D! **


	7. Comfort

**I know this chapter has taken a while but now it's up and i hope you don't hate it :)**

**Also must say you are truly wonderful and thank you for all the response, love ya! **

* * *

**Comfort**

**Bella POV**

It's ridicules really that she had only been gone for two days, which is almost as long as I have known her, and I am missing her like crazy. Not like 'I wish she could come home' kind of missing, but more like 'If she doesn't come home I will slowly wither away in a puddle of despair' kind of missing. It is actually kind of embarrassing feeling this attached to a person you've only known for such a short period of time but that doesn't change the fact that it's true. My whole body is filled with so many emotions it feels like I'm going to crack right open. Doubt, confusion, want, passion, happiness, denial is just a few of them, but the strongest at the moment is longing. I want her to come back so that I can ask her all the questions that are building up inside of me, to get some kind of confirmation that I hadn't just imagined everything. That she wasn't just a wonderful dream, even though I doubted my mind could on its own come up with such a amazing creature.

Just hours after she had left I realized that I hadn't gotten her phone number and that there was no way of reaching her. I knew I probably wouldn't have the nerve to call her anyways but just knowing I couldn't made me uneasy. I knew she didn't have mine either so I was convinced we wouldn't hear from each other until she came back. The bad feeling didn't really get that much better after realizing this.

The first two days I just spent my time sulking and working on my art project, which I was having some difficulties with because of my lack of concentration. On the third day Alex appeared at my doorstep and demanded that I would go to the movies with him and Nelly and after some protesting from my side he got his way. I don't even remember the name of the movie, I just know I saw both Nelly and Alex jump in their seats at several accessions so I assumed it was some kind of scary one. Neither they didn't want to be pushy and ask or they just didn't notice my down mood but either way they didn't ask any questions and I was happy with that. I mean if they did ask I didn't really have an answer '_I miss my roommate so much that I'm becoming depressed, and also I think I'm madly in love with HER' _isn't exactly something I think they would take that well.

After the movie they tried to convince me to come to some party but I firmly declined, blaming on a headache. Nelly seemed to see through it but didn't push the matter farther and we said our goodbyes. As I started walking back I felt a little more happy, realizing that it was going to be my last night alone before Alice was coming back. I hadn't had any more nightmares but I suspect that is was because I hadn't slept much at all. If I would fall asleep it would be so shallow that even the smallest sound would make me wide awake. The lack of sleep had caused black circles to form under my eyes and I was getting a bit creeped out over the paleness of my skin. My head was beginning to feel heavy and I hoped that I could get a good nights sleep tonight so that Alice wouldn't see the effect her absence had on me.

As I was walking pass the pond I suddenly heard something moving behind me. The sound startled me and I could feel my heartbeat racing. I spun around to try and see where the sound was coming from but couldn't see anything. A cold shiver traveled up my spine and fear began creeping in on me. I turned back to the direction I was heading and began to half run in my panicked state. I knew I was overreacting quite a bit, but with the murder and lack of sleep clouding my mind I couldn't make my body calm down.

As I reached the door I let out a relived breathe and was just about to step inside when something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. As a natural reaction I turned my head to see it more clearly but whatever it was that I had seen it was now gone. I cursed myself mentally and reached for the door once more when suddenly my whole body froze. The door in front of me was of glass and in the blurry reflection I could see myself but I wasn't alone. Someone was standing right behind me.

I was too scared to move and I felt my breathing stop completely. From what I could see it seemed to be a male and he seemed to tower over my completely, but that is not what caught my attention when I saw the reflection. It was the bright red orbs that was staring right at me through the glass, eyes I had seen before. I started to tremble and the same panic as before entered my body in full force. Something told me the man standing behind me was dangerous and that the right thing to do was to flee. That was what my brain tried to convince me of, but my body stayed as frozen as before. I felt my head beginning so spin and I almost thought I was going to faint when suddenly I felt him coming closer and that snapped me out of it.

I could feel his face hovering just above my shoulder and could see something closing in in the corner of my eye, so to try and calm myself down I closed them. That just made me more aware of his presence behind me and now I could hear his breathing and also feel the lack of mine. Suddenly I felt his cool breathe on the bare skin of my neck and it made me take in a big gush of air in surprise. I chill ran down my back and I could feel the goose bumps racing over my body. His breathe was so very cold and something in it alarmed me. A sudden impulse rushed through me and my eyes fluttered open. Once again shock consumed me completely when I looked at the reflection in front of me. I was alone.

I laid in my bed trying to calm myself down but the image of the man behind me kept haunting my mind. As soon as I had realized that I was alone again I ran up to my room in sheer panic, not taking one look back, and now I was here. My heart rate didn't seem to be willing to slow down and neither did my rapid breathing. I don't know for how long I laid like that but at some point I must have fallen asleep cause the same dream as before came back to me in full force.

I jerked up from the bed, awoken by a loud noise that I soon realized was my own scream. I was covered in sweat and found my breathing jagged. Images from the dream flashed in front of my eyes and I grabbed my bed sheets in pure frustration. Why was I having these horrible dreams? Tears slowly fell down my cheeks and I sobbed silently. I wanted to have Alice here to comfort me, to tell me everything is going to be okay and to lay by my side until it was alright. The thought of her calmed me a bit and I managed to stop the tears. I glanced over to the clock next to my bed and the red numbers told me it was just past 5a.m. I sighed to myself realizing that I was getting no more sleep and stepped out of the bed and headed for the shower.

As the water hit my body I started to relax slightly and I welcomed the warmth of it. I took my time scrubbing my whole body, not leaving a spot untouched. I wanted to clean away all traces of the incidents from last night and the nightmare until Alice came back. Once again the thought of the beautiful girl made my whole body react and I could feel a tickle in my stomach. A blush spread across my face as I felt myself getting aroused but I pushed the thought aside, ashamed of myself. Instead I tried to convince myself that the bubbles on my hands was indeed very interesting. I giggled silently, amused that I tried to fool myself and had failed.

After finishing my shower, eating breakfast, putting on some clothes and cleaning up the time had reached 9a.m. I had actually no idea when Alice was coming back so I decided to simply stay here until she came. I suspected she was coming later on the day, but not wanting to risk missing her I decided to finish my art project today. I was suppose to paint the feeling bliss. At the beginning I had a perfectly clear idea of what I was painting but now it had become a bit fuzzy. I wanted to paint her, that was clear, but I just didn't know how. I couldn't think of the right surroundings that would do her justice and to just do a portrait would be a bit…off. I worked the whole day with this, but there were two problems that kept appearing. One, the environment. I tried all of the classical things like the beach or a beautiful meadow but they just didn't fit. And two, I just couldn't seem to be able to apply the same beauty in the picture that she had. In other cases I was usually able to portray a person better in a painting than in real life because in a painting you could always erase all the flaws a person obsessed. But with her I just couldn't find any flaws, just pure beauty. I felt like I needed more details of her then what my mind could give. I would have to ask her to model for me when she got back.

At 4p.m. I had started five different paintings and left five unfinished ones. I was getting restless and a bit grumpy over this and gave up for the day. Deciding that reading would be a good time speeder I grabbed one of my favorite books, _Weathering heights, _when I heard the front door open.

Immediately I was on my feet, bouncing towards the door. I nearly tripped on my way but in some way managed to stay on my feet but when I reached the door I was almost knocked over again. The figure standing in front of me looked nothing like the girl I saw by this same door just four days ago. The one standing here looked like she had been to hell and back. Her hair was wet from the rain and slicked to her face, her face that was ghostly pale and had a sickly grayish color to it. Her eyes were swollen and had a empty look in them and I could tell she had been crying. She was standing slightly hunched over and she looked more fragile than I had ever seen anybody. The urge to try and comfort her was overwhelming, but something told me not to until she asked me. Then she looked me right in the eye and I could see the sorrow eating her up from inside. Tears almost welled up in my own eyes just looking at her and I thought I saw a flash of something in her eyes but it quickly drowned in all the other emotions.

"Bella" She whispered while still looking at me, and I took the words as a sign and quickly stepped over to her and embraced her small frame.

She immediately leaned into me and I hugged her even tighter. I could feel her starting to sob quietly and started to lead her into the bedroom to lay her down on her bed. She willingly laid down but when I started to pull away from her I could see panic spreading in her eyes. She didn't say anything but clinged on to me with such force I couldn't have pulled away even if I wanted to. I gave in and laid down next to her, letting her snuggle in to me without protest. She turned around with her back towards me and pressed closer, taking my hand to hold her around her waist. I simply followed her every movement and tried to soothe her the best I could. I could feel she was freezing cold and quickly pulled a cover over us and then laid down in the same position as before. Even though I wanted to let her calm down I felt I had to ask.

"Alice what happened" I asked her as softly as I could but I could still feel her twhich slightly at my words. She stayed quiet for a long time, and I didn't press it any further. After what felt like an eternity she finally spoke.

"I…" I heard her hesitate and pulled her closer to me. "They traded me" Her voice trembled so much that I had difficulties hearing her.

Her words confused me and I couldn't connect what she was talking about. I felt her taking a deep breathe and then she started talking. She told me about everything her parents had told her and when she finished I was stiff with shock. Her words had awoken so many emotions in me that felt my own tears starting to flood. She turned around and faced me. Her expression was softer now and she looked at me and a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"You know, I didn't think I would be able to smile ever again but just looking at you and seeing that you care so much about me makes me so happy I cant help it" She looked at me with loving eyes and I felt my chest swell from the warmth spreading. "I will never forgive my parents for what they did but I will not let their actions stop me from living. If that man comes after me I will fight" Her look changed into a determined one and it scared me.

"Ali you can't do that, he is dangerous. You really should get help!" I said trying to sound firm. Then her face cracked up in a big smile, taking me totally by surprise. She took a hand up and tried to hide her giggle but really to no good. I frowned a little and then spoke in a little irritated tone.

"I have a hard time catching what in this that would be so funny". I saw that she tried to compose herself and hoped, for her sake, she would give me a explanation.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just you called me Ali. It's so adorable, and you know…I never had a nickname before" She looked down a bit and I could see a blush spreading across her pale cheeks and I was glad she got some color back.

"So it's okay then? It doesn't bother you?" I asked while lifting her chin up and making her look at me. My mistake. I was slightly dazzled by the look in her eyes now and I became very aware of how close we were. The sadness was almost completely gone in her gaze, but I could still see a small hint of it still there. Even though it was incredibly hard I managed to look away and awaited her answer. Now it was her turn to gently grab my chin, forcing my eyes back to hers.

"I love it".

Even though she had said _it_ and not _you_ my heart skipped a beat at her words and I felt my face warming up quickly, but even if I wanted to at the moment she wouldn't let me brake the contact and look down. I felt her leaning a little bit closer and her face grew serious. Just as she was about to say something a load rumbling cut her of. At first I didn't understand from where the sound was coming from but when she looked down at her stomach I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I think I get the hint" I said and winked a little at her. As I began to move out of the bed and pull myself out of her embrace she got the same look of panic as before, but this time I knew how to soothe it.

"Don't worry I'm not planning on leaving you here. You're coming with me" I grabbed her hand and pulled her of the bed. As I felt the weakness in her movements I got worried if I should just let her rest but when I saw her face soften in an expression of relief I shoved that though aside.

We entered the kitchen with her soft hand grabbing onto mine which sent butterflies flying in my stomach and I happily held onto hers.

"So miss Ali, may I take you're order" I asked her in a formal voice with a big goofy grin on my lips. She giggled a little at my expression and that just made the smile grow even bigger. I was so happy and relived that she had seemed to recover so quickly from the state she was in before and I played a little with the idea that I had something to do with it.

"I think I'll take some of those wonderful eggs again" I saw her trying to be serious but she failed just as much as I had.

I obviously did as she asked and after her third portion she seemed satisfied so we settled down in the couch with her head placed in my lap and me slowly stroking her still wet hair.

"To think such a small person could fit so much food" I said in an amazed tone.

"Look who's talking, I saw you sneak small bites before serving me" After looking at each other for half a second we both broke out in a fit of laugher.

"Busted" I said as we both tried to catch our breathes.

"So how have you been since I left then? Something fun happened?" I felt another blush coming as I heard her question, a bit embarrassed by the fact that I had spent most of my days missing her.

"Well not really…have mostly been working at my art project. I did go see a movie with Nelly and Alex the other day but yeah…don't even remember what it was about so".

A worried look crossed her face but I couldn't think of a reason for it so I ignored it. Thinking of that night made shills run down my spine but I had already decided not to tell Alice about it, at least not now. After hearing what her parents had said there was no doubt in my mind it was the same man that I had met that was after her, but I wasn't going to scare her more now.

"That reminds me, would you like to sit model for me for my project?" I asked, trying to break the stiffness that had appeared. Her face lit up in a smile and I was happy with my decision to ask her.

"I would love to, but on one condition" She got a smug look on her face while speaking and I immediately got suspicious.

"Okay" I said in a hesitating voice. The devilish expression didn't leave her face and I started to get worried.

"I get to see what it is you are painting" Once I heard her request I relaxed again.

"Oh that. Absolutely not" Now I was the one smiling and I saw her face fall and she got a big pout on her lips which almost made me melt on the spot.

"But why not?! If you are going to paint me you OWE that to me!" She whined.

"Artist code you know" I said with a mischievous smile "and anyways, what are you going to do about it" I said and raised an eyebrow and gave her a cocky grin. Though that vanished as fast as it came when I saw the same devilish expression she held from before come back. She started to raise herself off of me but kept eye contact.

"Your biggest mistake Bella" Her grin grew wider "Ever" Then she bolted for me.

I managed to move out of her way but she was immediately on my tracks. The little devil chased me around the flat until she corned me in the bedroom. I begged her to show mercy but she just laughed it off. As I stood pressed up in the corner she started to sneak closer, like a predator closing in on its pray. Then she jumped in a cat like movement and pushed us both on the floor with her on top of me, and then the torture began. She tickled me all over and I tried my best to squirm out of her grip but it was useless. I felt tears flood in my eyes and my stomach cramp from laughing and tried my best to fight the girl off but she was to quick for me.

After minutes of torture she finally stopped and we both tried to catch our breathes. She was straddling me and had her hands on each side off my head, placing her face right above mine. When I finally looked up I found her frozen, staring down at me. My heart almost stopped when I saw the look in her eyes, the lust.

I felt her body heat on me and her breathe blowing in my face, making my whole body tingle and my head to spin. Black hair tickled my face softly which just made me feel even more light headed. I saw her face coming even closer and felt my body just aching for her. I couldn't help but to shift my gaze from her enchanting eyes to her delicious lips and saw her do the same.

She tilted her head slightly to the side but when she was just inches away from me I saw her hesitate. I couldn't take it anymore and pressed myself towards her, closing the small gap between us.

When I felt her soft lips collide with mine I thought I had reached heaven and I never wanted to leave. They were so incredibly soft and warm and when I felt her press herself against me I couldn't stop a moan from escaping though it became muffled by her lips. The sound seemed to urge her even more cause now she grabbed my head gently with her hands and dived into the kiss with more passion. I wrapped my hands in her soft hair and pulled her down with me. I felt her lightly biting my lower lip, begging for entrance and I willingly gave it to her. When I felt her soft tongue inside my mouth I almost passed out from the sensation and our tongues soon was dancing around each other in a perfect sync.

All to soon I felt my body craving oxygen and reluctantly we both pulled away, just enough for us to breathe. I noticed that my eyes were still closed and when I opened them I saw her hovering above me, her eyes closed and taking shaky breathes. I smiled and reached up to softly stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled down at me. I knew this moment will forever be carved deep into my heart.

* * *


	8. Recovoring

**Here we go again! Hope you're not to angry over the delay and still find my little fiction interesting enough to keep reading ; )**

* * *

Alice POV

Her expression when I walked through the door had showed me that this girl really did care for me and I had happily accepted her comfort. I had craved her embrace and wouldn't allow her to let go, a feeling of emptiness consuming me whenever I couldn't feel her next to me. She had simply let me draw my comfort from her without so much as a word in protest but when I had calmed down she asked the question I didn't want face, the question that forced me back to reality. When she spoke her voice held such tenderness I knew she didn't want to ask but that it was it was inevitable. I debated with myself first whether or not to tell her and even though I found it more logical not to I couldn't bring myself to lie to her so I told her what I considered to be my darkest secret. Considering the length of our knowledge of each other that should have frighten me but strangely enough it didn't. Instead it felt like there was no other way then the truth, a feeling I had never felt before but welcomed it.

While I was telling her everything all she did was hold me, slowly stroking my hand with her thumb when she heard my voice tremble or felt my body starting to shake. When I had no more words I waited for her response but nothing came. Not being able to stand the silence I turned around and faced her and saw her lying there with tears slowly falling down her cheeks and eyes filled with sorrow and anger. My shattered heart felt warmth again and I did something I never thought I would be able to do again, I smiled. That was a week ago.

She almost managed to keep all of my thoughts from straying to the earlier events with my parents and for that I was grateful. I could see Bella steel small glances in my direction every now and then as if trying to see if I would break down but I tried not to think of it. The moment any thoughts of my parents or their deeds did cross my mind I replaced them with the thought of Bellas soft lips on mine. I could never help but to smile at the thought and couldn't stop myself from biting slightly on my lower lip.

I could feel eyes on me and looked up, only to look right at the beautiful brown orbs that were Bellas. She had an amused look in her eyes and smiled widely.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while searching my face for crumbs with my hand. We were sitting at the kitchen table now, just finishing breakfast. Bella, who was sitting at the other side of the table, didn't answer my question but just giggled and looked even more amused.

"Okay seriously, not funny. What is it?" I asked in an impatient manner. Bellas giggle just grew and for a moment I wondered if something had gone wrong in that pretty little head of hers. I waited again for her answer but when none came I decided that this had to stop. I stood up and walked right up to her with a determined look on my face.

"Okay funny girl, if you don't tell right this second what it is that you find so terribly funny there will be consequences." I spoke in a low and clear voice, trying my best to sound threatening but doubting the result. Bella looked at me and I could see her trying her very best to stop the giggling from coming and keep a straight face.

"Oh are you threatening me now? I'm sorry mini but that just eliminated your chances on solving the mystery of the giggling." She said to me and turned her head to look at the cereal box witch fake interest.

"Bella" I said in something that resembled a growl. She turned her head to look at me with a questioning expression. "You did not just call me mini."

"I'm sorry shorty, didn't mean to offend you." She said with a wicked grin while tilting her head slightly to the side. She was so going to get it now. I quickly scanned my head for a good punishment and came up with a perfect plan.

I smiled devilishly at Bella and stepped closer while pushing her back in her chair and slowly straddled her. Bella looked confused over my actions but I ignored her and leaned in to place my face just by her ear. I could hear her breathing hitch and felt my heart skip a beat in happiness over her reaction. Now, back to work.

"Are you shore you wanna play that game with me?" I murmured into her ear. I felt her shiver and decided not to wait for an answer. I lowered my face and placed it in the crock of her neck, lowering my body enough so that I could reach down and place my hands by hers. I placed my lips on her warm skin on her neck and started to kiss it, slowly and agonizing. In the mean time I let my hands travel up her arms with a feather light touch, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. I could hear Bella moan softly and I put down more pressure in my kissing. I felt her arms starting to travel up my body and even though it felt beyond amazing I knew I had to keep in control. Firmly I took her hands and placed them down by her, making it clear to her that it wasn't allowed. She made a noise out of frustration but I wasn't budging. I started to slowly kiss down her neck until I reached her color bone where I stopped.

During my whole little kissing episode Bella had been whimpering and squirming underneath me but when I stopped so did she. She looked down at me and I could see that her eyes were clouded with lust and suspected mine held the same look though hers also contained questioning, probably wondering why I had stopped. We hadn't done anything but kissing and now I was practically jumping her, not that she seemed do mind or anything, and I felt we should slow down. That plus if I had kept going I knew I wouldn't be able to stop and that wasn't part of the plan, and yes I actually had a plan. So instead I sat up and once again leaned in so I was right next to her ear.

"If you tell me I promise you more of" I slowly traced my tongue from her outer jaw line up to her ear again "that."

Her breathing was heavy and I could imagine her pulse racing just as much as mine was. Don't think I wasn't affected by her warm skin this close to me and the feeling of it under my lips or her consistent movement between my legs cause then you are badly mistaken.

Even in the situation we were in I could see Bellas lip curve up and her shaking slightly from laughter.

"Okay that's it" I was just about to do something drastic when Bella shook her head and hushed me.

"No no wait I'm telling" She hurried and said. I heard her murmur something but couldn't hear the words over her giggling.

"What? Come on now, what's so god damn funny!" Now I was really curios and getting impatient with the girl.

"You have a milk mustache" She cracked and started to full out roar from laugher. I was, to say the least, surprised and a bit humiliated by her statement and quickly stepped away from her and headed for the bathroom to see it for myself. And no she hadn't been lying. There just above my upper lip was indeed a perfectly outlined milk mustache, not even a little bit smudged from my wild kissing. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little, it did look funny. As I stood there watching myself in the mirror I saw Bella enter the room. She had recovered from her little episode and was able to keep from laughing again but I saw it took every ounce of her strength.

"I think it kind of fits me actually, I mean with the coloring and all I think I have the perfect outfit for it!" I tried to think of some of my black and white outfits and came up with a beautiful dress that I bought last summer when I was in-

"I think you look better all natural" I heard Bella say as she walked up and stood behind me and met her eyes in the mirror and we both smiled.

"Well okay then, just for you" I said as I reached for some paper and started to wipe the milk trace from my face. "But you know I do have this black and white dress that would match just marvelously" I said as I felt her snake her arms around my waist and placing her hands on my belly. I leaned into her and laid my hands on top of hers as she placed her head on my shoulder, tilting it slightly to the side so that our heads were resting on each other. We stood like that for a long time, simply enjoying the others company and embrace.

"We are going to be late." Bella mumbled, snapping me out of my little daze. My brain felt a little bit slow and I couldn't grasp what it was we were going to be late for. She must have seen my confused expression cause she quickly added " Not that I much rather would stay here with you than going to class but you know I think you could only miss so much in this school before you get kicked out." Then it hit me. School.

"Oh my good, we are so late!" I yelped and broke free from her embrace and started to run around trying to gather my things, getting clothed, fixing my hair and brushing my teeth all in the same time. While I was running around getting more and more stressed Bella stood in the same place in the bathroom the whole time with an amused look on her face. When I finally considered myself ready Bella was already standing by the door waiting for me.

"You know, for being so small you are very fast" She said sounding astonished.

"And yet you managed to beat me to the door?"

"Yeah well that's just me remembering the fact that it's a school day." I slapped her lightly on the arm and she nudged me back. "Well it's true."

We headed down to the class buildings in a low pace, not really in a hurry after my earlier little sprint. Neither of us was sure if holding hands felt like the right thing but we did walk close enough so that our arms brushed against each other, the contact sending sparkles through me. When we reached the point where we were going separate ways an uneasy lump planted itself in the pit of my stomach and I felt sick. Bella leaving my side, not keeping my thoughts from wandering almost made me panic. She must have noticed my nervousness cause she suddenly pulled me to her and hugged me tightly.

"You'll be okay" She whispered reassuringly to me. "I will be waiting for you at lunch, I promise" Her soft voice calmed me just a bit and I let out a sigh.

"Promise?" I could hear the faintness in my own voice but knew she heard me. She pulled back from me and gave me a warm and reassuring smile.

"Nothing could keep me from it." I managed to give her a faint smile back and she looked satisfied with that. After that we both walked to our classes, me already considering the possibility of sneaking back to the flat to wait for lunch break but ending those thoughts when I realized how disappointed that would make Bella.

"You know since last time when Alice talked to me about not being so prejudice I have gotten to know Tim, and he is really a good guy. That reminds me, Lily he asked me to ask you if you are single?" I snapped out of my day dreaming at the mentioning of my name but when I heard Matthew blaming his roommate when trying to hit on Lily I stopped listening again. The uneasy feeling from the separation from Bella hadn't gone away and I was starting to get restless. Me, Lily, Matthew and two of our other classmates were sitting at a table in our last class before lunch and the time seemed to drag itself forward, slowly mocking me with its ticking. When the teacher finally announced that class was over I practically bolted out of the room without even saying a good bye to my friends. Now as I was jogging slowly in the direction of the cafeteria I felt a bit guilty over just leaving them but pushed it aside quickly, not having the strength in me to really care over that now.

"Alice come on wait up." Please tell me it's not- "What happened, you ran out of class like you were chased by man eating lions or something." Matthew had caught up to me and was now standing hunched over trying to catch his breathe.

"Mat I'm okay don't worry, I'm just seeing someone important now so I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said and tried to push past him, very irritated over him delaying me.

"No wait stop, I was going to ask you if you wanted to maybe eat lunch with me?" I could hear him hesitating but couldn't find it in me to feel sorry for him right now. Not only was he standing in my way to Bella, but he had totally disregarded me when I said I was on my way to see someone important. For all he know it could have been my dying grandmother and all he could think about was asking me to sit with him at lunch!

"Mat, get out of my way now." He looked frighten at the tone in my voice and moved out of my way quickly.

"Well tomorrow then" I could hear him yell after me as I walked to the cafeteria.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw her immediately and a wave of relief washed over me. She was leaning against the wall by the entrance, looking a bit shy and out of place but in the same time simply stunning. When she spotted me her whole face lit up and she smiled widely making the butterflies in my stomach go into a total frenzy. I skipped right into her arms and she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you." I said with my face pressed into her shoulder making it sound a bit muffled although I don't think she had any trouble hearing it with me being so close.

"I missed you more" Even thought I doubted that very much it still felt very good to hear it, to feel wanted.

We went and bought salads and then sat down at a free table. She didn't say much and could see that something was bothering her.

"Bella what's wrong? You seem a bit down." I asked in a concerned voice.

"Well actually it's something I think we need to talk about." I felt a sting of worry setting itself in me when I head her words.

"Oh okay, what is it?" She must have heard my insecurity in my voice cause she gestured for me to come and sit next to her. Once I felt her soft hand in my I calmed down.

"I was just thinking, do you think we should" She took a long pause, making me even more nervous but then kept on speaking in an unsteady manner "You know…come out?" The nasty feeling I had disappeared knowing she wasn't telling me to keep the hell away from her made me sigh in relief. Was that all? Even though I had figured out I was attracted to girls, or should I say one girl in particular, not so long ago the thought of coming out didn't scare me that much at all. If my friends and family, not that I really cared for my families opinion at all now, really loved me they wouldn't care. I didn't even know I was this open about these kind of things before I started to think about it but was happy with myself for being so modern.

"It's on you, I'm fine with whatever you think we should do. I must say though I would prefer to be able to show all of my suppressed affection for you at any given time." The last sentence I said in a deep and low voice but with a hint of playfulness in it, making her blush to a beautiful light red color.

"Ehm yeah well I don't know what I want. Not that I want to hide it or is ashamed of it or anything it's just…you know it's a big step and I have never done anything like this before and what if everybody think I'm weird and I" I cut her rambling of putting a finger softly on her lips. Yes I wanted to be able and show my love for her openly but I didn't want to pressure her.

"Bella slow down, it's okay. What if we do it like this, we take it slow for awhile and don't tell anybody and when you feel ready we can come out?" Her panicked expression slowly died down and I felt her relax. She nodded at me and a small smile cracked on her face. "But you know that thus mean I will make up for lost time at night." I wiggled my eye brows and winked making her blush to come back in full force. I laughed lovingly at her and it didn't exactly help her regain her natural facial color but I saw her smiling shyly to herself and felt satisfied with that.

Suddenly her whole body froze up and I saw her face turn into a twisted grimace of fear and shock. Her hands started to tremble and I could see her eyes widen with pure fear radiate from them. Her eyes were focused on something over my shoulder and when I got no reaction from her I turned around to see what it was she was seeing that made her react like this. Slowly I turned and started to search but then stopped. Two dark red eyes were staring right back at me.

* * *

**Okay I know not much happened in this chapter but I just felt like I had to get this one out to be able to keep going so there it is. If you think I'm going in the wrong direction, portraying the characters wrong or anything else I beg of you to tell me so! Any response is good to me ; )**


	9. Confrontation

**Surprise! Yes, I am indeed back. First I must apologize for the extreme(!) wait and say that I have no excuse for it other than the complete lack of time. I must thank all of you people who have encouraged me to keep writing, it really helped me during the periods when the inspiration just wouldn't come, so thank you all so very much! Also I must warn you, it might not be my best writing but I got what I wanted out of it and I hope it is readable at least ; ) Well no more delaying, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight material used in this story, it all belongs to SM. **

* * *

**Confrontation**

**Bella POV**

It felt like everything around me froze and I couldn't see anything other then those eyes that were transfixed on me. Those eyes that I had seen before both in the depths of my dreams and mirrored in glass. I couldn't register anything else. No sound. No motion. Nothing else but the deep red orbs that I knew belonged to the man that was after Alice.

Alice.

The thought snapped me out of my trance and I turned my focused back on her. She had turned her body away from me and was now staring in his direction. Her body had tensed up completely and even though I couldn't see her face I could feel the fear radiate from her. Anger began to fleer up in me. He had caused her so much loss and pain already and was out to harm her even more. She looked so small and fragile and I couldn't for the world understand how anyone would want to hurt her. Sudden determination rushed through me and without a second thought I grabbed her by the arm and began to run in the direction of the dorms. She didn't struggle against my grip, simply let herself being dragged away by me but I could feel her body being stiff. Pictures flashed before my eyes as we ran. Pictures of Alice smiling brightly at me and laughing, her small form lying safely in her bed sleeping with her pillow snuggled in her arms, and then the sight of her standing in our doorway with that broken look on her face.

I stumbled several times and ran into countless of people but somehow I managed to get both me and Alice inside of the flat alive. We were now both standing bent over, trying to catch our breathes. Alice was staring at the floor which made it impossible for me to see what expression she was wearing. After a couple of minutes I managed to regain my normal breathing and stood up straight but Alice was still partly bent over and I could still hear her slightly irregular breathes. This time I didn't hesitate, I just stepped over to her and embraced her tiny frame and pressed her to me. We both ended up sitting on the floor, she in my arms and me hugging her tightly to me. No tears escaped either of us but I could feel her trembling and it made me hug her even tighter.

"He's gone now, he won't get you." I hushed comforting to her. The words made her press herself even more to me and I answered with slowly starting to rock us both. "I won't let him."

After a while I could feel her slump in my arms and she fell into a restless sleep, twisting and turning while a frown was etched to her face. Not even in her sleep does she find comfort, I thought while carrying her to her bed and putting a blanket over her. It wasn't even 3 pm yet but I guess all that emotional rumble took its toll on her.

I felt anxious and couldn't sit still for more than two minutes before something started twitching. He was here, at our school and he was looking for her. Had he recognized her? Had he recognized me? Was he coming to pull her away from me any second now? Could I protect her if he came? All the questions swirled around in my mind and of course I could find no answers. I decided to take a walk to clear my head and considering that the sun still stood high in the sky and the campus was still active I felt safe. Before a went I made shore to write a note next to her bed saying where I was and locked the door carefully.

The fresh air was refreshing and it felt like I could breath again.

I had known Alice for no more then two weeks and still it felt like her and the situation she was in was the most important thing in my life. She had become the thing my world circled around under such short period of time that it scared me to think about how my emotions would develop as more time passed. And yet, even though the thought scared me, I couldn't imagine ever stepping away from her. But where did that leave me? Did I love her? Was it possible for me to love her yet? Even before I asked myself that question I knew the answer and even thought I couldn't understand how I knew it was true. I did.

Three hours later I stepped into the flat again. Not a single light was on and clouds had surrounded the sky so no sunlight could shine through the windows. With other words, the flat lay in a grey kind of darkness. I listened hard but couldn't hear any sound so I figured Alice was still sleeping safely in her bed. Feeling the need to be sure I carefully stepped into the bedroom. The room was just as dark as the rest of the flat but I could easily see the outline of her tiny frame on the bed. Her soft breathing was the only thing heard in the otherwise so silent room and I couldn't help feeling the comfort that her peacefulness provided me with. My stomach protested against the emptiness I had forced upon it so I walked to the kitchen to grab a late snack. After all, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and a bowl of cereal didn't exactly fill you up to say the least.

Just as I was about to reach for a bowl a shrill went through my body and I froze.

"Hello Bella." A smooth and deep voice sounded right behind me. There was something in that voice that I recognized but I couldn't place it, and right at this moment I couldn't bother trying to recall were from.

My body felt rigid and strained as I stood frozen in a reaching position and some strange reaction told me that if I stood completely still maybe the man that the voice belonged to would simply vanish. If only.

"I believe it is still considered rude not to greet a guest." The man said in that same deep voice that I now could distinguish had a British tint to it. Not being able to fool myself saying this was not real anymore I slowly retreated my arm from it's reaching position. I started to turn around, eyes focused on the floor and body tense and rigid.

The man that stood before me was tall enough to tower over my small frame and while looking at him I could see he also had a very muscular body. Skin so pale it could be described as white, beautiful dark hair that fell almost to the length were it covered his eyes and clothes all in the color of the darkest face held such beautiful structure and features it seemed almost as if all of the worlds sculptors had united and created a masterpiece that held no flaws. The man was gorgeous.

Though I couldn't help from feeling that something was off about this exquisite being. Letting my eyes roam over him once again they ended up meeting his and I found what it was that that didn't feel right. His ice blue orbs seemed for some reason to be the thing that didn't fit the form. While staring into those eyes, trying to determine what it was that made them so very wrong, I suddenly became aware that the man was very much looking back at me. His eyes were not searching as I could feel my own were. No. His eyes only held something I could almost identify with amusement, though not quite, but other than that they were the most cold eyes I had ever seen.

"Well this is a first, you actually feel the need to study me this close? I know I'm probably the most beautiful being you have ever beheld but do you not have any natural instincts?" Now the amusement together with a strong kind of confidence was clear in his voice.

I could feel the confusion building in me instead of the fear I knew should be there. Natural instincts? Did he mean the fact that you should be terrified of any stranger breaking into your home and standing right in front of you? Something told me that was not the fact he was talking about.

"Who are you?" My voice sounded so very small but in the meanwhile stronger then I would have thought I could manage.

"So she speaks!" He said with a mocking tone. "I figure all the normal questions will follow like `how did you get in, why are you here and what do you want´ so why don't we just skip them and cut to the chase." The way he put it made it clear it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "My name is Sofus, I got in through the window, I'm here for Alice and well…the last one is pretty much the . Any more questions you would like to ask me?" He finished his little speech with a slight twitch on his lip and an eyebrow raised in question.

The moment he had said her name I knew who he was and what he wanted, and with that felt my blood starting to boil. My fists started to clench and unclench in contained anger and I couldn't stop from glaring into his ice blue eyes.

"You won't get her" Was all I managed to get through my clenched teeth, but I could see he heard me.

"Are you implying you could stop me?" He asked in amused wonder. There were so many warning bells sounding in my head and so many signals cursing though my body saying I shouldn't enrage this person and shouldn't get any closer but at the same time there were even bigger parts of me screaming to protect the small fragile girl sleeping just one room away.

"I don't care what I would have to do, you will never hurt her again. You won't get her." The words were meant to sound threatening but I suspected they didn't quite come out as meant.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes lost all amusement, being replaced with a contained threatening glare. "You are an entertaining little human but there will be nothing or nobody standing in my way. Alice was meant for me, it was an unbreakable deal that was made even before she was born into this world."

"Her excuse for parents had no right to give her life away, to just trade it like something they owned to be able to save themselves. And you, you have no right to just claim what isn't yours to take by using your power over people. You're a vicious murderer with no soul who"

CRACK!

He stood slightly hunched over me with his arms holding onto the counter behind me, trapping me. The loud noise had startled me and made me focus on him again after losing it in my own rambling.

His whole body was shaking and his eyes were piercing into mine while I could hear a low growling coming from his chest. His form seemed unfocused and blurry and he kept twitching, making him look even more unstable. I could feel myself shrinking away from his towering body but due to his arms gripping the counter and trapping me I couldn't move.

His brows furrowed in what seemed like concentration and slowly his figure became more clear and the shaking sustained. He closed his eyes and let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"I would advise you to try not to upset me any further." He said in a collected voice.

"And how exactly did I upset you?" I found myself asking before I could think of it.

"Judging people is bound to make them upset, wouldn't you agree?" He was slowly leaning forward, in the direction of my neck I quickly noticed. My breathe got stuck in my throat and I couldn't find an answer. Suddenly I could feel an ice cold breath hit the curve of my neck and I shivered both in fear and from the cold feeling. His breath traveled up the side of my neck and just when he was at my ear his smooth voice whispered four word so quietly they almost didn't seem real, and yet I knew they had been said because they sent so many emotions running through me.

"She will be mine"

"Bella"

Her voice sounded so far away after having his words so close. My eyes, that must had unconsciously closed, snapped open and went searching for the man I had had standing so very close to me just moments before but I couldn't find him. I looked around franticly but there wasn't even a trace that he had ever stepped a foot here. I couldn't have imagined it all, could I?

"Bella" Her slightly more raised voice snapped me out of out of my thoughts and I headed for the bedroom.

Just as I was leaving the kitchen, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. There, right on the edge of the kitchen counter, were the a perfect outline of two large hands.

* * *

**Small promise, it won't take me seven months for me to update again ; )**


End file.
